Meet Heaven
by Nagareboshi Star
Summary: He was a charming multi-billionaire jerk with no respect for woman whatsoever. She was an inspirational and emotive person, fascinated at the smallest of things. Both are forced through circumstances to live together for 3 months. The Result? Find out!
1. Prologue

_(A/n: HERE I GO! Haven't heard from me in ages, right? And I am DAMN SORRY about that, I haven't forgotten you all nor my fan-fictions! To be honest I have been thinking a lot about new ideas, but because of finals I couldn't find the time to write anything. This here is an older story idea which I have modified and which has plagued my mind, so hence, I started writing it in the little free time I had and here is my first update! Chapter one is up too, this is just a small prologue, a little taster ;D Proper story starts in chap 1.)_

Disclaimer: do I need it?

Don't forget to check out my other stories such as **Case Closed**! That story WILL BE CONTINUED IN SUMMER! PROMISE!

Enjoy!

* * *

**MEET HEAVEN**

**PROLOGUE**

He closed his eyes for a second before sighing ever so obviously. The awestruck eyes surrounding him glued to his stature intensely and left him uncomfortable, even though he should have been used to the obsessive mannerism of the little girls around him. They could not bring themselves to gaze past him, as he ever so leisurely strode past, eyes a black abyss of blank emotions, impossible to be deciphered by any humankind, and that at his age.

Don't get me wrong, he was not always like that, quite on the contrary, he was a loving little boy, with a great passion for many things, but especially for the mysteries of this world. He would wondrously ask questions in the most innocent of manners, appearing too charming and sweet to be denied the correct answer. But right now, as he was approaching a lone park at the edge of the city to play some football with his newly found friend, a cerulean eyed, cheerful boy, he was everything but happy. The constant giggles and muffled noises of excitement forced a vain to pop up at the side of his head. All these girls, not leaving him alone, although he looked no different from any other boy with his black T-shirt and white hooded jacket with the simple yet stylish jeans underneath.

He was only eight years old, how was he to understand the female gender in all this dark sparkle that he felt they gave off? He could simply bring no great respect up for the girls around him. In his eyes they were simply and precisely summarised in one easy term: annoying. And that is what they'd always be to him.

"Oi! Come on, we wanna play!" The cheery blonde called with a never-fading grin on his face as he waved an arm enthusiastically at the raven-locked boy, who's eyes brightened up ever so slightly, quite unnoticeable if correct, at the sight of his new friend.

"Sure!" He called back, deciding to take an eager sprint towards the small horizontal field that resulted in a perfect place to play football.

The chasing after the round sphere with all the excitement and concentration allowed him to suppress the squeals of admiration that surrounded him always immediately as he began to dribble. But his companion came with an all-powerful kick of the ball right towards him, and with a slight slip of his foot caused by the flat, moist grass, his kick increased in strength and caused for the football to take a flight of a good three-hundred meters towards the tree-filled region of the park until it went out of sight.

"Jesus! Did you have to kick it so strongly?" One boy complained with angered eyes, only causing the blonde to grin sheepishly and scratch the back of his head innocently.

"Sorry, didn't mean to! I'll go-"but before he could turn around to chase for the ball that, due to his fault, landed too far outside of the self-designed football field, he noticed the raven-haired kid to have disappeared within the small "forest" of closely placed trees.

* * *

He chased around, enjoying the emptiness of his surroundings. No excruciatingly annoying girls around, no squeals and giggles and looks of awe marred on lying faces. He nearly forgot about the reason he had entered the forest because of the tranquillity. Yet as he spun around in a quick search, he saw the black and white, muddied ball, having rolled down towards an opening in the forest which was covered by rainbow coloured, extravagant flowers that curled and leaned in all directions elegantly. What took him by surprise was not the large blooming cherry blossom tree in the middle of this garden, of which the petals were swaying like rain in the wind and stroked his face when a gush came chasing towards him. No, it was the small girl in the middle of such a field, looking confused and taken aback by the ball next to her.

The boy decided to watch her for a while, astonished at the extraordinary hair colour she had, which was barely a tone lighter than the petals dancing around her, as if performing a ritual. She wore a pink, simple dress and a crimson flower of some sorts was adorning her features within her hair. She stood up, tilting her head from side to side with a faint smile on her face as she picked up the ball, leaving her miraculous garden of Eden, so he seemed to describe it on the inside.

It was at this moment that he decided to step forward and make himself noticeable, unused to the sudden shyness that showed up as he was about to speak. But he seemed to need no words at the moment, as the girl took notice straight away of his ominous presence, gazing up with startling emerald eyes that seemed to pierce through him like spears, causing him to hold his breath for a second longer than usual.

"Is that your ball?"She asked calmly and with a slight smile still adorning her features.

He nodded, his eyes betraying his dumbfounded gaze. She slowly walked towards him, keeping the eye contact as she reached out to hand him the ball with a grin on her face "here you go!" She chirped happily.

He hesitated for a moment, seemingly in trance, before thankfully taking the ball and, dare he admit, smiling back at her. He was not sure what he should do in that fateful moment. His expected move would be to return to his friends and continue the tenacious match of football with them, as they were expecting his reappearance any time soon. Yet he felt like just staying there, watching her presence, as she seemed to riddle his mind more by every second that ticked past.

She giggled, but differently to the ones he had heard before by all the common girls, hers sounded heart-filling. She picked at the flower in her hair, taking it out with great care and holding it towards him, resulting in him to stare wondrously at her.

"So that you pain may go away and you can smile again" she said with childlike innocence, once more confusing him and causing the boy to quirk an eyebrow.

With her index finger she indicated towards a fine scratch mark that was present on his cheek, probably having occurred when he fell onto the ground a while ago after having missed to kick the football successfully because of one of the other kid's quick tackle.

He took it gratefully and with a faint blush on his cheeks, "T-Thanks...no need for that, it looks better in your hair."

Another sweet giggle erupted from the pink-haired child.

"May I ask what you're called?"He questioned still with a faint blush present.

"Hmmm, call me Rosalia"She said, not stopping to smile at him.

"Rosalia? Is that your actual name?" He seemed surprised, Rosalia seemed so...non-Japanese.

"No, but I don't like my actual name. I get bullied because of it."

He was confused as to that, but instead of inquiring further and eventually worsening the friendly relationship, if he even had one, with this girl right now he accepted it, a smile once more present from his side, "Alright! Then you can call me Kuro."

She tilted her head in confusion, "And that...is not your proper name either I guess?" She grinned as she voiced the last part of the sentence.

"N-No...but, it sounds better!" He scratched the back of his head and Rosalia smiled a little more, "Okay then, _Kuro, _do you want to play with me?"

Without much hesitation Kuro agreed to the invitation (and that rhymed!).

Little did he know was their friendship going to last for such a short period of time.

* * *

_(A/n: Short prologue done! Off to Chapter 1! Thanks for the read *bows*)_


	2. The Great Escape

_(A/N: here comes the proper start into the story! Enjoy!)_

Disclaimer: unneeded

Don't forget to check out my other stories, such as **Case Closed**!

Enjoy!

* * *

**MEET HEAVEN**

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape**

"And I want you to behave with the best manners you have, okay? Don't do anything naughty whilst Mommy and I are gone, promise me this." Yet his words seemed to flow unnoticed as the little boy stared feverishly at the ground, as if it was some miraculous creation in his eyes, although in reality, he was trying to avoid the gaze of his father.

"Akuma, please, look at me." Itachi demanded strictly, yet leaving a slight touch of care and love within it as to not scare the boy. He knew how his own father, Fugaku, had been quite strict and cold during his childhood, causing a broken relationship with his younger brother.

Hesitantly, Akuma looked up, his bright blue eyes staring with a shade of misery into the obsidian eyes of his father.

Itachi couldn't help but smile weakly, "Akuma, I promise we'll be back soon, before you notice we're gone we'll already be here again, trust me." He whispered, managing to force a faint smile on Akuma's lips as he scratched his neck-lengthened black hair into disorder

"So, you promise to be good to Grandma and Grandpa, okay?" It took a while before Akuma gave his approval, nodding and smiling once more, if slightly fake, before receiving a loving hug from his father, who, with a kiss on his forehead and ruffle of his hair once more, took his leave.

His mother had already hugged him into breathlessness when she cried into his arms, saying she would hurry to return, and that it took her just one call from his side for her to come racing all the way from New York to the side of her beloved son, seeing if he needed her and couldn't stand the distance. At this Itachi had told her off, warning his wife of babying the boy too much as it would do him no good, but Akuma simply ignored the matter and suppressed his own tears.

What was so bad about it, anyway? They would only be gone for about three months, until his 9th birthday for which they had promised to be back by. So as his parents left the house with one final wave, he shrugged the matter of feeling lonely off and turned around, wanting to head towards the stairs.

"Akuma-chan, lunch is ready in an hour!" His Grandmother called from some room upstairs after having spoken to one of the maidens, "No grazing of anything!"

He sighed. He didn't even like sweets and such, and it was not like he could simply walk into the exaggeratedly large kitchen and exit successfully with food in his hands, as one of the 20 cooks was deemed to notice his presence, no matter how slyly he could creep along corners. The thought made him sigh once more, before an invisible light bulb sprang on in his mind and announced a cunning plan.

"_All maidens are upstairs cleaning, there is only one of the butlers around, and at the back-fence there is gathering of trees close enough to hide from the guards..."_ he smirked; a trademark of the male Uchiha's, so it seemed.

"Okay!" He called back, hopping up the stairs, towards his room, specially having been designed and created at his will for whenever he visited his grandparents, before opening and closing the door quite immediately without entering his room.

He could not see the satisfied look on Mikoto's face as she, nodding, returned to her leisure activity, in the belief of her grandson momentarily being in his room. However, he was well aware of the fact that she was thinking and doing just that, causing a grin this time to form on his lips as he spun around, taking a quick glance to both sides just to notice that he was alone, before delicately, without any sound, sneaking down the stairs and towards the back door.

It was actually supposed to be used by the staff here in the mansion in order to quickly access the back yard. For Akuma, however, it was a perfect route outside of the mansion safely, without being seen by anyone. He opened the door with great care, chasing across the freshly cut, vibrant green grass and towards the gathering of trees at the south end of the house.

Hiding behind one of the massive trunks, he took a slight peek towards his right at first, seeing one of the guards positioned firmly at the edge, not even budging as a cold gust swooshed past. Now turning to the left, he found out that this guard would by no probability be moving either.

"_Good_" he cheered in his mind as he crept from tree to tree, always making sure the eyes of the guards were focused in front of them as to not awaken their notice of his illegal presence. Now he stood in front of the massive fence that, if it was surpassed, would lead to another extensive piece of forest before resulting in the main city streets and roads of Konoha City.

He took a few steps back, sprinting towards it with high speed before taking a good jolt of nearly a meter upwards onto the fence, clambering to the metal poles in order to not fall painfully on his butt. With quick movements he reached the top, swinging himself acrobatically (he was glad about the extra sports-lessons he had decided to pick) over the sharp, threatening edge of the spiked top and landing with a silent thud on the other side.

Wiping his hands, he smirked proudly, "Ha! What an easy task!" He whispered to himself in a hushed manner before he jolted behind the trees. After being reassured that the guards could no longer see nor hear him, he ran towards the city and into its lively centre, which radiated with a new, welcoming feeling around him that he hadn't felt ever since he went paragliding with his father: freedom.

* * *

Sakura scanned thoroughly through the designs in her hands, taking out a pencil from her curly pink locks to scrawl over the diagrams in order to remind her of something that only she would be able to decipher. Looking up, she inspected the semi-finished room and considered if there was anything else missing in her perfect plan. Yet with a bright smile that made stars go dull, so most men thought at least, she was satisfied with herself, seeing how her plan was flawless and the room would be finished by the day after tomorrow at the latest.

She truly felt passionate about her work, but what surprise is it when you spend all your life rummaging around in doll-houses, buying new mini-furniture to redecorate every single miniature room into a new, perfecting composition of comfortability and style. She loved it so much, and doing it actually as her _job, _speaks being _paid _for this activity, made it all the sweeter.

To all that passed by she appeared as a self-confident woman that radiated a warm loving mood off which seemingly could enchant anyone into liking her. Yet what seemed so perfectly happy was in reality a mask hiding the her truthful feelings.

"...No, that chair should go somewhere else, too cramped..." She murmured as she scribbled once more on her diagram, God knows how she manages to draw with the paper between palm and pencil.

She never really knew the feeling of a family, simply because of the fact that she never really had one, and it tired her that she would most likely never get to know the feeling of it either. With all the love she had to share for the world, inspired by a simple snowflake dancing towards her, by a simple sway of grass, by the most natural sparkle of stars, there was no one, not anything, to return it. That is, if you do not include Jiji into the equation.

"_Have I fed Jiji today...? I wonder if I remembered to leave the bowl of food out." _ Jiji was the most magnificent, elegant, purring and fluffiest ball of fur and whiskers Sakura had ever encountered in her life. And with his extraordinary amber eyes that lit up every day at her in longing and love, she couldn't claim to not have _someone _to call a family. It wasn't much, their little companionship of simply the two of them, but it was enough for both her and her cat.

So standing there, buried within her work to such depths that all around her, except for the composition of the interior design, seemed forgotten, she did by far not notice the graceful shadow that neared her posture discreetly. And she would have most likely not taken any further notice, had she not looked up for a second more to gaze at the dinning table in front of her eyes.

Her green orbs widened for a fraction of a second, twisting her head towards the direction the mysterious shadow seemed to have hushed off to.

"Hello?" She called, trying to conceal the fear that was forming within her voice. Oh was it easy to scare her, she was not the one for surprises, that was for sure!

Hesitating at first, she took a step towards a door that was meant to lead to the kitchen, when, as her hand pressed lightly onto the ajar door, something once more ran past her, causing a squeal to erupt out of her petite lungs as she jolted back in surprise.

"S-Sorry Onee-chan, didn't mean to scare you!" Was all she heard as response to her squeaks, shocking her.

"Huh?" She didn't accomplish to say more as she looked below, now figuring that what she took to be some haunting demon from some black lair was actually just a little boy of 8 years averagely. Nothing more, nothing less either.

He smiled at her brightly, blue eyes sparkling with excitement. Sakura had to suppress further squeals and calls of "Aww's" and "How cute!" or "I wanna adopt you!" as she feared that once the cycle started, it would never stop.

"H-Hey there little man, where are you from?" The Rosette asked with a frown slowly creasing on her face.

The boy drew circles with his foot on the marbled floor, hands hidden behind his petite stature as his eyes completely avoided her intent stare.

"I-I...came from out there." He whispered with slight shame.

"I gathered that, but what're you doing in in here and where are you supposed to be?"

"N-Nowhere! I'm supposed to not be anywhere! And I'm here because I want to be here."

Sakura giggled slightly at the childish answer the boy gave, his black hair messed up, as if he had been running away from something.

"But don't you know that it's dangerous to be here? It's a building site after all, and you can't simply walk onto someone else's territory." She educated him with a tone of motherliness, dare she admit, as it seemed to comfort him.

"Aah..." Was all he seemed to protrude at that point of moment, looking at her with great interest.

Those intently indigo eyes, the wondrous, charming gaze and the raven hair reminded her of something; had she not seen this before? But by the love of God, she could not figure out what it was at that very time!

"Well my little friend" Sakura kind of sung with a grin plastered on her face, "how about we get you home?" By this time she was crouching in order to gain something akin to eye-level with the boy, who returned a look of disbelief.

"But why! I'd rather stay here!" He ran around the room, jumping towards a window in order to gaze outside and onto the miraculous city that extended itself below him.

Sakura had to giggle again, "But you can't, this is where adults have to work, not where kids play!" She held out her hand towards him, her eyes softening, "How about I buy you an ice-cream first?"

"Ice-cream?" He quirked an eyebrow and made a face of irritation. What was this strange item, if it was one at all, that the strange woman talked about?

Sakura shook her head in amusement, "Yes, ice-cream, I'm not joking!" And she took his hand without warning, pulling him outside of the uncompleted mansion.

* * *

His intent gaze of extreme awe and shock was something she had never expected to see. He investigated the ice-cream, as if trying to reveal the cold secrets it withheld, as if desiring to understand its solemn meaning in life. He reacted so estranged as Sakura would most likely react had a frog-formed alien landed on her palm and began talking some gibberish with her.

"Is it...not nice?" She asked carefully, not sure what she should expect from the boy that was currently sitting next to her on the park-bench of Konoha-park.

Said boy turned his gaze towards her, seeing how she licked the pink, red and blue splodges of frozen milk eagerly. He decided to mimic her actions, taken aback by the tastiness it withheld.

Sakura sighed with a smile. She never noticed children to be so fascinated about everything in life that it warmed her on the inside to know she was not the only one who hadn't lost the power to see the spark in everything there was, be it the most smallest of things you can imagine.

"I haven't asked you yet: what are you called?" Leaning back, she favoured the taste of blueberry on her lips, breathing in the sweet scent of cherries and other flowers surrounding them.

"Akuma!" He chirped with an eager smile present on his face, taking another lick, "And you?"

She looked at him for a while before answering his querying eyes, "Sakura." She tried to respond in a similar fall of tone as him.

His eyes seemed to brighten up all of a sudden, "Wow! What a nice name, it suits you so much!" He grinned in the most childish way she could imagine, causing her own smile to cross her lips.

"Thanks, that's sweet of you."

* * *

He looked at the piece of freshly printed paper, warmth still radiating off it as it had exited the printer mere seconds ago. Reading the contents with quick, skipping glances for which he thanked his photographic memory to be able to read so fast at all, he sighed, rubbing his eyes, before a knock interrupted his stream of thoughts.

"Come in!" He called in a rather monotonous, cold tone as he looked up, turning his grand, cushioned chair towards the large window before he gazed at the busy street and city life underneath.

"Uchiha-sama, have you received the documents?" A young woman poked her head in, chocolate brown eyes piercing at his solemn being as straight, dark hair fluttered towards the side of her face.

Sasuke turned, smirking at the sight. Said woman was wearing a very tight, appealing blouse of which too many buttons were opened for him to simply ignore her attire.

"Yes, got it here." He glanced at the paper once more before leaning back into his chair comfortably.

The woman took this as an indirect indication to enter the office, closing the door behind her silently. She tilted her head in child-like mannerism, "Is there something wrong with the letter, Uchiha-sama? Do you want me to recheck it?" She spoke with a rather lustful voice, her words seemingly not intended to be taken serious.

Sasuke's charcoal eyes focused on her. The short, black skirt that clung to her perfectly formed hips didn't make it all the better for him still to _not _lookher up and down. Her legs were simply flawless in both shape and length, smooth and touchable as they ended in painfully high heeled shoes.

"Hn." Was all he answered, causing a fine frown on the woman's visage to appear.

He stood up, slowly approaching her with the paper once more in his hands, eyes not leaving her stature. She stepped aback, hands held out behind her and a fine smile formed on her lips as he cornered her within the room, one arm raised above her head, eyes lowered towards the one-head smaller woman.

"The corporation emblem is missing, there is a spelling mistake in the fourth paragraph and you forgot some of the details I ordered you to include." He whispered huskily into her ear, his breath heatedly fanning her neck.

With desiring eyes and a played tone of innocence, the subordinate female made a fake face of shock, "Oh is that so? I will immediately take action to correct that, understands. Sorry for the inconveniences, _Uchiha-sama_." The last word was hushed out with a passionate tone, turning the raven-haired man on just the more.

"I guess I'll have to punish you then." Was all he said before capturing her lips in a dominant, heated kiss, hands already eager to tear off that terribly tight blouse.

* * *

Hena sighed, fingers clacking on top of the massive oak table that made out to be her desk, covered in pens, pencils, papers, notes, staplers and markers and all sorts of tools she needed, another stack of folders on the floor to her left as the desk could simply not carry more with the overwhelming amount of books plus the computer and printer already on it as well. Hearing how the badly-muffled moans and groans escaped from the room right next to her, she couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes for the nth time that day.

"That Uchiha again..." She muttered as she tried to concentrate on the documents in front of her eyes, but the words seemed to become disrupted and senseless with every louder, heated cry that inched into her "office."

As she heard a specific pitch of a moan erupt from the woman that was currently in the office of her boss, she sighed once more, this time in relief, glad the "break" time was over now.

The door opened after a while, a woman walking out leisurely as she tucked at her blouse, a content smile present on her vulture-like visage as she held a piece of paper in her right hand.

Not long afterwards the boss himself exited the room, righting his blazer and shutting the door behind him.

"Seriously, Uchiha, can you not at least hold off at work?" His personal secretly murmured as one hand covered her mouth, scribbling something onto the piece of paper she was analysing.

Sasuke smirked at the elder woman of about 50 odd, walking towards the desk.

She looked up with her wise blue eyes, black hair that started to fade to grey tucked into a messy bun as she has been scratching her head in thoughtfulness, "Seriously, you could have at least installed those sound proof walls at our last renovation. It can be quite a hindrance to my work." She handed him a piece of paper which he took a quick glance over before handing it back with another trademark smirk.

"Ah, but I can still always rely on you, Hena. Good job, get that to me via e-mail in an hour."

She nodded, blinking, obviously used to this type of work.

"Any calls or messages?" He requested as he took his mobile phone out to check his in-box.

"Yes, from your mother." Hena began touch-typing expertly, taking a second-long gaze every now and then at the piece of paper next to her.

Sasuke sighed silently at the mentioning of his mother. She seemed to call too often for his liking, forcing him to wonder why his beloved mother still tried to baby him even though he was a man of 28 years.

Hena had to chuckle at his expression, "It seems your brother and sister-in-law are on a special business-trip and won't return until in 3 months time." She watched with interest as he looked at her, being able to tell how his eyes explained his current mood, "That means that your nephew is currently with his grandparents. Your mother has requested you visit him and spend some time with the boy, seeing as how he is so fond of you and the last time you saw him was quite a while ago."

Sasuke placed a hand over his eyes, rubbing them again before presenting a look of annoyance, "And you told her...?" Now he expected some wicked answer, something that would even convince him that he had a proper reason for not appearing at his mother's house. Hena was never to lack in originality, and it was one of the reasons she currently, and since long, had the position she was in right now. For his personal secretary, Sasuke needed a reliable, experienced woman who understand his desires to the fullest, not some sexy formed bimbo who was just in for the fuck and the pay. Especially since he needed his "privacy" in this kind of atmosphere from time to time. So standing there, expecting whatever smashing response Hena could come up with, he was already going through how he would finish the day off, which was probably by meeting up with some of his close friends to then grab some dinner, washing away the stress of the day's work in good companionship to then later fulfil some hot chick's greatest desire by allowing her to land in his bed, before he'd do what he'd need to to satisfy his desires and chucking her out, relaxing until the next day of strenuous work would commence anew.

"I told her you'd be there straight away after work to take care of your nephew." He turned, all possible expressions of relaxation leaving his features as an arched eyebrow adorned his features.

"Pardon?" He spoke quite lowly, but Hena knew better than her other co-workers as to be scared by his intimidatingly manly voice.

"Uchiha, you seriously need to consider spending more time with your family, because those are the only people that you can call as such, and with your constant excuses you will just one day regret missing the time you could have spent with them when it is too late." Hena taught him, a critical eye placed on the young man who sighed in annoyance.

Hena was a happily married woman with two grown up children. She cherished her family strongly, very much to Sasuke's confusion, as he could not discover any sense or point in a _family,_ let alone _marrying. _He had simply no respect for woman. They were just there to be fucked by him and then tossed in some corner he would not bother looking at twice in his life. The only three woman that could manage to reach specific limits of his respect were in the most obvious case his beloved mother, his sister-in-law, as she seemed a very decent lady, and his reliable but momentarily back-stabbing secretary. Maybe he required revising the lastly named.

He turned around, walking towards the other end of the room, "Hena, seriously, I don't need this family shit, what is it with you and families anyway?" He inquired with a boyish whine.

"Uchiha..." Hena simply glowered, eyes gazing at the man who turned and attempted a grin.

"Alright already! I'll go!" Grabbing his briefcase whilst righting his tie and leaving towards the lift, murmuring a quick "later" before he was gone.

A satisfied smile approached Hena's lips as she continued with her work, "Seems that age brings slyness with it." she chuckled.

* * *

He set foot on perfectly paved ground, stones in precise shape and form cemented with so much coordination into the earth that it's completeness stole all of nature's majestically irregular powers. Grass grew to systematic heights on either sides, with bundles of lustful, rainbow coloured flowers gathered in exact distances to each other around the manor that he had once called his home.

He strode leisurely along, the guards not needing more than a respectful glance to recognise the all-powerful man that went past them as they opened the gates in a rush. He gave them no heed, no look of approval or appreciation, not even a word fell. For him, it was blatantly obvious that they had no other choice but to act like inferior beings, because to him, and at that very moment specifically, that was exactly what they were in his eyes.

The grand wooden doors which held the Uchiha crest with all of its pride in it opened just in time for him to enter without having to decrease his speed of approach.

"Welcome Uchiha-sama." A butler well into his 60's greeted, bowing respectably low before he raised himself and looked indirectly towards the young man, "Your mother has been awaiting your visit." His voice, hoarse from age, was still clear and carefully levelled like on the very first day Sasuke had ever recognised him speak.

He nodded, grunting in approval before giving an indirect signal for the butler to leave. The group of giggling young maidens behind him left stolen looks behind as they also retreated with much hesitation and expectation.

Sasuke sighed. The looks caused an unpleasant frown to form on his facial structures as he stared holes into the evenly white marbled floor that glittered with the reflection of the lights falling in through the wall high polished glass windows.

Do not get me wrong, Sasuke did, to a degree, enjoy the attention seemingly _every _single woman tended to give him on this god forsaken planet. He loved how easy it was to hook up any girl of his desire, how to make her obey his every orders perfectly and without questioning, how they played along, how they were so quickly caught and devoured, before their gnawed, empty remnants were left to rot in whatever place he decided to have been at the time. But as said, to a _degree_.

Never once had he been challenged, never once had he needed to _fight_ in order to get a girl to play his game. That doesn't mean he doesn't know _how_ to fight, because many times was he engulfed in battles to access his dreams and wishes, but this never, not even _once_ included any woman on this planet, not even his mother. And it annoyed him, annoyed how his godly looks, his perfectly structured face, his irregular, amazing hair that defied all laws of physics and his exactly calculated height and muscularity bought him more attention than he needed. It annoyed him how every single girl would give their life just to lay underneath him, to feel to be of interest to his enticing orbs. And for that, and that alone, did they never ever manage to gain proper respect from his side. And they most likely never would, either.

"Sasu-chan!" He heard a frantic call from the top of the curling stairs that glistened, just like the rest of the room, in its marbled glory. A woman of not little age, but seeming younger to the eye, came chasing down the steps with great speed in a knee-length, strappy red dress, charcoal hair swaying frantically behind her as worried, puffy eyes focused on Sasuke.

She gave the head-taller man a tight hug before separating immediately.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong?" He spoke with worry as he looked at the woman below him, the only one that ever got to feel his love. His tone of voice was so different, with more softness than edginess to it, his eyes equally presenting emotions other than indifference.

"It's so terrible, darling! I can't believe how this could have happened." He gestured with one hand towards the seating facilities placed in the lounge, ordering discreetly for his mother to sit down and try calm her erratic heart.

"Calm down first." He sat next to her, rubbing her back. He did not like returning home simply because of all the turbulences and inconveniences, and especially because of his father. But at that moment he felt ashamed; ashamed that he had been prepared, merely minutes earlier, to _not_ visit his parents and therefore not being there when his mother was in distress and obvious need of him, "What happened?" His voice still firm and masculine, he gazed outside the windows and into the palace-like gardens, discovering the massive fountain at the back of the house in the corner of his eyes somewhere.

"He's gone! I can't find him, he must have run away!" She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, having had her face hidden in her palms.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow before he slowly understood whom she meant, eyes widening ever so slightly as he sighed after a couple of seconds, "Did the brat run away then?" He spoke as his fingers glided through his hair – a habit he seemed to have gotten from his father, even though he would never admit it.

"Don't call him that! He is a good boy and you know it! But for some inexplicable reason he's run away and I don't know how or where! We've got guards all around the house!" Her eyes clouded with more worry as another wave of tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

"He's clever after all, he has his tricks." The young Uchiha stood up, righting himself, "Don't worry Kaa-san, I'll go look for him, I won't stop until I find him and bring him home safely. After all, Nii-san would most likely kill me if something happened to Akuma anyway."

Mikoto nodded with a smile, wiping away her eyes, "Thanks Sasu-chan."

He smirked at her, not the kind to be smiling anyway, "You go back to your clothing designs, you need to finish them before the next show." He turned with a raised farewell hand and took long steps towards the door, once more exiting the manor in a similar kind of rush when he left many years ago.

* * *

She held her hands protectively above her head, sighing loudly at the notice of the tiny, cold droplets that crashed down on them first carefully, then mercilessly as they charged for a café with a sail covering.

"Damn! Does it have to rain now of all times!" Sakura called out to the heavens, as if awaiting an answer as she held tightly onto Akuma's hand now. The boy grinned at the weather, "Haha, how cool!" He called as he pulled away from Sakura's grip and raced out into the pouring rain.

"Akuma!" She saw his figure fading, and as fear arose in her that she might lose him, she chased after him, getting drenched at the process.

"Akuma wait!" She called, her sight being blinded by the fierce drops that smashed onto her face with such irritating violence that her vision blurred.

She had taken it onto herself to take care of the boy for the day. He seemed so curious about the city and it's lifestyle, as if he were some stranger from another culture, or like a bird in a cage, who could only see the world from the inside but never get to feel it, finally being able to flutter around all the places that its memory contained and actually discover what seemed a mystery in its understanding.

So after they had finished the ice-cream, she decided to take him to the old town, presenting him with magnificent buildings, flowers scattered everywhere, food gathered in baskets that stood outside houses whilst massive great barrels stood half full next to doors in walls. Yet the old town seemed of little interest to the boy, hence calling for Sakura to turn to the more modern perspective of Konoha, the city-centre. It was buzzing with life; electronic adverts and real posters covering many skyscrapers and nearly as high buildings with people flooding the streets and cars bursting the roads with traffic noises, chattering, beeping horns, shouts and curses, laughs and dove's clucking. It was at that moment that the boy's belly rummaged violently, calling for them to find the first toilet in a great shopping centre that popped up in middle of all the buildings.

After their hour-long striding along the streets, Sakura attempted once more to ask him where the boy came from and if it was not a good idea to go find his parents. Yet the aggravation present on his face as she spoke those words said it all. He was enjoying himself, and going home would destroy the mood. Sakura understood his child-like thinking, because she too still owned some aspect of it; the aspect that simply could never die. So she decided to tell him about the crazy design of all those buildings, and then about how flowers created their own food, jumping to topics such as why the sun shines or why it rains or how it comes that Venus shines the brightest of all stars at night. She depicted every part of nature in its glorifying beauty, inspiring the boy to an extent she would have not thought to be capable of. It was, after a while, of little matter _what _Sakura was talking about, he concluded, as long as she didn't stop the actual _talking_, because it simply amazed him to hear so much emotion and passion for something as trivial as to why blueberry ice-cream is blue.

So standing there, eyes frantically scanning to find the boy in the darkened world, she felt like crying out loud in frustration. He was gone, in the end, she had lost him, and if something happened to him, it would be her fault. A car coming crashing towards him? Her fault, some perverted drunken bastard taking the better of him? Yep, she was to be blamed if a scenario like that protruded.

"Sakura-neechan!" She flipped around, eyes wide as she saw his back, focusing on the sky above.

"Akuma!" She called with great relief as she took slipping steps towards him, turning into a chaste jog as she reached his side, kneeling down, not minding how her exposed knees were now covered in ice cold, wet mud, her skirt becoming drenched with dark patches as she held him by the shoulders, turning the boy around, "You can't run off like that! Anything could have happened to you, it's dangerous!" She called but was quietened by thunder, causing her to shriek in dismay.

He chuckled at her reaction, "Sorry Sakura-neechan, but look!" He pointed above him, where the clouds began to play some spectacular game of form-changing and movement, whirling and curling into themselves and then stretching out again as the rain poured down from them.

Sakura smiled at his reaction, "Have you never seen that before?" All of a sudden she forgot how wet she was, how she would most likely end up with a cold and how she still did not know where this boy had come from, hence not where he would have to go.

He shook his head with a saddened smile, before Sakura stood up, taking his hand warmly into hers and leading him out of the rain.

* * *

He cursed, grabbing into his jacket's pocket and picking out a delicate smart phone. He stared at the screen, noticing the time, which was quite late, and dialling a few things into it with speedy movements. He would never manage to find the boy alone, he acquired help.

But before he could press the in-existent green button on the touch-screen and wait for the ringing to commence, his eyes caught an interesting sight.

There stood Akuma, said boy Sasuke had been running the whole city around for in order to find, staring up at the heavens with great awe. He smirked in victory, pocketing the phone again and just about to call over to the young boy when he was interrupted.

"Sakura-neechan!" He shouted with great enthusiasm, resulting in a woman to appear barely a few seconds afterwards, falling to her knees, ruining her attire at that, and staring at the boy in worry and shock.

He would be lying if he didn't find her appearance..._interesting_. Her curly and twisted rosy locks fell to the middle of the back and were drenched and forcefully straightened, some bangs sticking to her face whilst delicate, hands held onto Akuma's shoulders, creamy, perfected legs smothered in rain-water. He took the sight in for a moment with simple curiosity, before realising that he had never seen this woman in his life before, therefore immediately inquiring in his head what she was doing with his nephew.

And as he watched with great interest as she took his hand into hers, pulling him along as they walked through the rain, his body became active again and he walked to catch up with quick steps.

* * *

"Surprise Surprise, who do I see here?" he spoke out loudly with a smirk adoring his lips as both Akuma and Sakura came to a halt, turning around with wondrous looks, of whom Sakura withheld more confusion than Akuma, who looked shocked at the realisation of Sasuke having found him.

"Oji-san?" He tried to fake a tone of innocence in his voice as he gripped Sakura's hand tightly.

Said woman looked down at the nervous boy and back up at the man in front of her. Her eyes focused on his stature; a perfect body-shape, broad shoulders, a head at least taller than her and eyes that made any woman drown in them. His charming aura and gaze were enchanting to her, his raven locks that spiked up in inexplicable directions and forms bringing up feelings of awe and admiration of his perfected be at his uncle.

"Am I...in trouble?" He carefully questioned, looking into the strict eyes of Sasuke.

"You bet boy." Was the cold answer, causing him to wince.

Sakura bent down to reach eye-level with the 8-year old, "Hey Akuma, it's best if you go home with your uncle now, I'm sure obaa-san is very worried, and it's not fair on her to leave her so stressed and in the dark about your whereabouts." She smiled softly, causing the boy to return one as well.

"Okay...can Onee-chan come with me though?" His eyes brightened with hope, causing Sakura to look up at the looming man who, with a void expression sighed and gave a curt nod, turning around.

"Hurray!" Akuma cheered, grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her along with his uncle.

They had not quite noticed how the rain had stopped and the clouds broke open, revealing a powerful sun sprinkling its light onto the now glittering world below.

* * *

"Akuma-chan!" Mikoto stormed from her cushioned armchair in the living room as said boy, followed by the older, similar-looking man entered.

She embraced him into a tight hug, squeezing all air and life out of his little being as he begged his grandmother to let go due to the fear that he might suffocate, resulting in a roll of eyes from Sasuke.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You know how dangerous it is to be wandering around alone out there? How did you manage to escape anyway? Have you no idea of the kind of people out there that could do all sorts with you!" and she squeezed him some more, not allowing him to answer and excuse his behaviour.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, he was under good care when I found him. You wanna know who his saviour is?" He smirked as his mother looked up wondrously, nodding slowly as she stood up, Akuma held by the hand, following her son outside the living room and towards the entrance hall.

* * *

Dumbfounded. She was dumbfounded. She gazed in awe at the fine marble staircase, the neat, dark blue rugs skipping over them, with the emblem at both sides. Lion-like statues stretched towards the ceiling in front of her and glass cabinets filled with golden awards and certificates decorated the walls, added with classic portraits and other paintings as well as some statues of other kinds. Everything was polished to its finest, with no room for an unclean spot. She could see herself in the reflection as clearly as through a brand new mirror, causing her breath to hitch. Never in life would she have believed the little boy that had bumped into her during the day to be the son of a freaking _millionaire_, well at least his grandparents were, so you'd expect their son not to be much different! The entrance gates they passed alone were striking, with all the security guards at every edge and corner and the sheer size of the fences causing great inquiringness as to how Akuma managed to escape from _these_ safety measures to pop up in her head. And the emblem that she had then seen for the nth time just stirred her memory all the more, but it still couldn't quite hit her what it was that was so blatantly obvious that it made her feel stupid as to not realise.

She also took note of all the maidens and butlers scuttling around the room, cleaning away the invisible dust they believed to be there, seemingly catching it in mid-air before it could even dare to land on the highly expensive decorations. There was a small lounge area to her right, with flower pots stretching against the light that infiltrated through the massive windows which were, to her astonishment, of the finest shape and form that she had ever seen. So crystal clear, with a black pattern separating the different fragments with so much preciseness. For an interior designer like her it was breathtaking and inspirational at once.

"This direction Kaa-san." Sakura could hear the masculine voice of Sasuke echo through the hall, causing her head to flip in the direction of the noise. She was surprised to see him followed by a quite young woman, at least so she looked, holding onto Akuma's hand that she thought that that must be the mother, not the _grand_mother.

Mikoto took a good glance at her, shocked, astonished and unsure as what to think. She was strikingly beautiful. Not in the sense that fashion models seemed strikingly beautiful, nor world famous actresses or singers. It was more of in the sense of her whole posture, the aura she vibrated off, the randomness of her looks. Those frilly pink locks that clashed so passionately with her piercing green eyes, the perfect body-shape with the curves at all the right places; not too fat, nor too thin, with a smile present on her lips and a charming feeling around her being. It confused Mikoto as to her appearance in form of attire, though. She wore a smeared, short black skirt that reached a few inches above her knees, with brown boots coming quite far up the other way, hiding most of her perfectly formed legs. A smudged, cream-long sleeved blouse snuggled itself tightly around her flat stomach and normal-sized chest, with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck and loose, dark wintry jacket reaching just below her hips, drenched obviously. A petite white handbag was hanging from her left shoulder as she greeted the Matriarch of the house.

Mikoto walked up to her with a bright smile, taking her hands into her own, feeling the soft warmth they radiated off, "Thank you _so_ much for taking care of Akuma, you don't realise how _relieved_ I am right now – though, what am I saying, you probably can imagine." She held a hand to her cheek before smiling with an excusing expression.

Sakura felt nervousness creep up her; how was she supposed to react towards such a posh lady?

"No problem! I'm glad nothing happened and that Akuma is fine now."

"Ah, but it is nothing self-evident!" The woman protested, her manicured fingers laying above where her heart was to be, "We can only thank the _Gods_ that you found him! After all, being the son of an Uchiha heir is nothing easy to live with; he is in so much danger out there, with all those kidnappers and evil-lookers, you most likely understand what I mean." Another endearing smile.

"Oh yeah, I can imagine-" She stopped for a brief second, realisation dawning onto her. Uchiha? _Uchiha_? Had she really just said that? Wait...wasn't the company she was working for under the leading of the Uchiha Corporation, the most powerful company world wide, owning a million of businesses of all sorts, the very founder a multi-_billionaire_ of so much fame and wealth that even Bill Gates' jaw would drop? And was it not that the youngest son had opened his own businesses, his main company an architecture one, the very one in which she worked as a simple concept artist of the interior design department, "U-Uchiha...?" She asked quite meekly, having finally found her voice again. Of _course_, hence she recognized the emblem, which was the well known _Uchiha_ symbol. And no wonder Sasuke seemed so familiar to her! When was he not in the news and magazines, not only written down as the youngest most successful business man, but also the hottest guy alive – simply drop down gorgeous, with which she could only agree. How the _hell_ could she forget that? How could she not have taken notice of this _straight_ away like any other person! But then, she was most definitely _not_ like any other person.

"Sasu-chan" Mikoto turned around to her youngest, smiling warmly at him whilst his expression stayed the same, stoic one he always had plastered on his face, "I believe we should show some sign of thanks to this lady for her wonderful caring and bringing Akuma back home safely! I hope you take care of this matter!" And with another smile, she turned around to said woman, looking down at Akuma as she spoke her next words, "Thank you very much, once again, Sakura-chan. I hope you don't mind me calling you this?" She gave her no time to answer, "If you now excuse me and Akuma, I hope our paths cross again at some later date." She nodded, Sakura bowing at the process as also Akuma turned to his formalities, eyes glittering with sorrow as he departed, staring over his shoulder at the pink-haired lady, who simply watched how his figure disappeared behind a set of doors opened by butlers.

Sasuke turned to her. Looking at him, she once more froze to the spot.

"_Omg...OMG! This is...like my BOSS! Like the **big** boss! I mean yeah my boss is Tsunade, but Tsunade has a boss, who also has a boss, and in the end it all leads back to the ultimate, top boss, which is...that guy right in front of me...!"_

She gulped, screaming inside of her mind as she tried to give off a calm aura.

"Thanks also on my behalf for taking care of my nephew. I heard from Akuma that you were working in and designing the inside of a mansion on the west side when he met you, so I presume you are an interior designer, most likely for the Uchiha company?" He spoke less questioningly and more in a knowing tone, pretty much aware of what the answer was going to be, anyway.

"A-Aha..." She was still dazed by the fact that she was _actually_ meeting her big boss! He was kind of like a _celebrity!_

Sasuke walked towards her with slow steps, rummaging in his pockets until he found the desired object and stretched it out towards the woman in front of him with a smirk, "I would like to thank you properly, after all, we Uchiha always show our thanks in the most appropriate of ways. Here is my secretary's number. I would like it if you called and made an appointment for tomorrow at my office so we can further discuss this matter." His cold expression had a demanding tone towards it, surely supposed to intimidate her, yet she did not feel the charm.

"Ah, but, there is no need to thank m-"

"No" he cut her off, "I _insist_." And with a nod from both her and him, he led her out towards the entrance, the guards and butlers doing the rest, watching her exit the mansion's site.

* * *

Ruffling his hair in an attempt to cheer the little boy up, she sighed at her failing attempts, watching how he sat with dissatisfaction at the table, nostalgic eyes staring outside the grand windows.

Sitting down, Mikoto inspected her grandchild intently, but he did not budge to her stare, he seemingly didn't care.

"Akuma-chan..." she spoke ever so softly, "I can understand that you're miserable, but you still have to eat."

He pushed out a long ragged breath, still not budging nor answering back, as if he was alone in the room.

Sighing once more, an idea stroke her mind immediately and a proud smile formed on her lips, "Akuma-chan, how about I give you your birthday present early?" She spoke, watching with a grin as his blue eyes glistened at her in sudden wondrousness and excitement, an inquiring look spread on his face.

"What is it?" He spoke, tilting his head slightly. She noticed how her youngest son had just entered the dinning room, leaning against the wall whilst watching the scenario with amusement.

"Well, it can be anything you like! I allow you any wish you want to make, and will ensure you to make it come true!" And he really could have wanted anything, whatever toy, game, item he wanted, he got it. Was it a grand pool with a water slide? Granny would go build one. A massive HD TV that filled a whole wall? No problem with that. A whole toy shop in style of a resort? No hindrances to that. All his desires would be diminished. At least she thought so, never in life would she have believed his next words which he spoke with so much enthusiasm and want.

"I want to live a normal life like any other kid, going to school instead of staying at home, and, and meeting friends and living in a normal house without security and...and going around the city like any other person would! An average life-style, at least until Mommy and Daddy return!" His grin went from one ear to the other, his eyes were wide with expectation.

Mikoto and Sasuke...were simply shocked.

Sasuke did not show this, however, it was merely present in the form of a raised eyebrow, a slight widening of the pupils, as far as this was possibly noticed with his obsidian orbs. His whole body did not move a fracture, he stayed positioned still and calm.

Quite contrasting his mother.

Her eyes widened to a considerable extent, disbelief mustering her face evidently as she held a hand to her heart, as if scared it might stop beating any minute, "D-Darling...but...that..."

Akuma feared what she would say next, and in saddened anticipation, slumped down on his chair, eyes sombre once more.

And it hurt, hurt really bad to see her only, beloved grandchild so pained and tortured. He desired a normal life_ so much_, no object could make up for it, no power, no attention, nothing. _Nothing_. He wanted – no, he _needed_ this! He was caged like a laboratory rat would be, waiting on what the outside world would do next to change what would occur inside – and that was what buggered him, he only ever _watched_, he was never a _part_ of it! All he requested was to be let free from time to time to run around and discover the world with his own eyes, hands and feet instead of always having someone to tell him about it. Mikoto had no choice, and she _had_ promised to fulfil him _any_ wish – and Uchiha had to stick to their word, it was a matter of pride – therefore, seeing as this was his wish, she was kind of forced to oblige.

Sighing exasperatedly, Mikoto looked at Sasuke for a moment. Suddenly relief flooded into her consciousness, "How about you stay with uncle Sasuke for some time, eh?" She hoped for a positive reaction, but was instead greeted by _two_ negative ones.

"What!" Sasuke and Akuma spoke simultaneously.

"But Obaa-san! I go visit Sasuke anyway and stay around him, I don't want to stay with him, I want to stay with Sakura-neechan!" He whined ever so desperately, shocking both the other Uchiha's present.

"But...you barely know her!" Sasuke threw in with a frown.

"That's not true! I spent the _whole_ day with her and she is really nice, I like her a lot, I want to stay with her, just for a while, please, _please_ Obaa-san!" His eyes were on the verge of tearing, and she felt helpless at his sight.

"Ohh...okay okay!" She called, shutting her own eyes tightly to avoid his gaze, "But under specific conditions! Three to be exact!" She spoke in a strict tone.

"First, you have to ask your mother and father if you are allowed to do this; without their approval _nothing_ will happen! Second: of course after that, Sakura's approval needs to be received, if she does not agree there is no point in this all, after all, you do want to stay with _her_." She sighed, shutting her eyes, "Thirdly...it is much too dangerous leaving you alone in this world with some stranger you met just today. As protection I want you to have another family member stay as well. And seeing as me and granddad cannot do, nor your parents obviously, the only left option is..."

She turned to her son, who's eyes widened sluggishly at the realisation, him standing erect and with evidently widened eyes this time.

"No..._no_." He nearly scowled, careful to not raise his voice against his own mother.

"Sasu-chan, there is no other option."

He looked at his nephew, "This is a _stupid_ idea anyway! You'd be dead before the first week's over!"

"No I _wouldn't_, I can take really good care of myself!" Akuma protested whilst standing up angrily, "Nothing would happen, I'll be fine, and I don't need you to bully me!" He slumped down again, crossing his arms with a frown.

"You little brat, who do you think you-"

"Sasuke!" He stocked. His mother would never call him by his proper name unless truthfully angry and on the verge of explosion. And looking at her delicate face that presented, at least to him, clear wrath if he spoke any more, he bit his tongue to stop the words from flowing.

"Hn..." He mumbled, then grunted as he leaned back against a chair, his back facing the woman and child in the room.

"Please darling, do it for him." Turning around slowly, he looked at the begging eyes of his mother. He could resist any woman, they were useless, heartless, boring creatures in his eyes when it came to stirring up his feelings, of which he did not own many and rarely, as good as never showed any either.

But his mother, after all _being_ his mother, knew how to work on him, how to get to him, she had her ways with him simply because she knew him from the very moment he formed inside of her. He had no guard to protect him in front of this woman, he was left open to attack, vulnerable within her presence, and as much as he hated being so weak then and there, he also loved it that she, at least _she_ understood him.

"Alright..." he muttered, pocketing his hands, "I'll go set up some negotiations with Haruno tomorrow then..." And he left the room before he could notice the beaming excitement and happiness as Akuma bounced up and down, repeating over and over again the same words as if they would perform some magical trick.

"Thank you Oji-san!"

* * *

_Preview_

_Sasuke stood up slowly, hands pocketed as he trudged towards her, Sakura perfectly still in anticipation of his next move. A sudden smirk grazed his lips, very much to Sakura's displeasure. He had his eyes shut, suddenly opening them, but standing quite closely in front of her, his orbs seemingly having a much stronger effect on her this way. _

"_So...no material favour I can make then?" His voice was low and husk and quite charming in its strangest of ways, chilling Sakura endlessly as she stood paralysed, perplexed by his actions. He walked closer towards her, Sakura instinctively backing away as her heart palpitated inside her ribcage with great force, "Is it maybe you want...something else?"_

* * *

_(A/N: And we're done! So I hope you've enjoyed. Hena and Akuma are obviously invented characters. I still hope you can befriend with them! Soo, be expectant for the next chapter, wherein the 3 month living-together adventure begins! Just leave behind a review to tell me you want me to update the next chapter and it'll be up ASAP! _

_Thanks!)_

R&R


	3. The Deal

_Finally, FINALLY! Yes, chapter 2, I know I took freakin ages! Truth is, I had this and chapter 3 plus the beginning of 4 written AGES ago, but my laptop crashed before I had chance of saving it all properly and all was lost. Added to that was that I had to wait for my laptop to be repaired, which is now the case, although I am uploading this from my dad's old machine until my laptop is fully installed and all._

_Well, I rewrote chapter 2 as you can see, changing some ideas. No preview though, sorry, otherwise this would take longer!_

_So no more words; please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

She gulped. The wind blew stronger now, a gush dancing around her body, urging her forward by pulling at her coat forcefully. The buzzing of cars and roaring engines faded out of her hearing, leaving her numb with the sway of the leaves from the surrounding trees.

The Uchiha Enterprise building stood tall and proud, at _least, _so Sakura believed, 60 floors high. The red and white fan; typical emblem of their family, adorned it near the middle, magnetic double-doors luxuriously awaiting her.

Sakura gulped again. Pulling her long, beige coat tighter around her fragile body, she took a step forward in her high-heeled boots, snuggling her face inside the baby-pink scarf that wrapped itself lovingly around her neck. Not like it was _very_ cold, but January's out here in Konoha city could get very harsh when the snowstorms arrived and devastated the houses by plunging them into a sea of innocent white within a day.

Automatically the doors opened, revealing to the astounded rosette two grand L desks on either side of her vision, separated by majestic marble stairs, carpeted dark blue with golden seams sparkling in the artificial lights that illuminated the inside. She couldn't complain much about the interior designer's taste; bleach-white walls, spotless as if scrubbed everyday with highly expensive products. Random pictures, some abstract, some presenting a landscape of some sorts, hung in different areas. One corner; the only containing trimmed, luscious green little trees with intertwining trunks, had cushioned seats arranged next to each other. Obviously a "please wait" corner.

She was unsure where to go first. One of the desks had a blond haired woman seated behind it, chewing viciously on her chewing gum as her fingers rocketed off on the keyboard, brown eyes not leaving the screen. Although looking rather unfriendly, she preferred her over the other bimbo on the right side, having black straight hair to the middle of her back and a skirt that was way too short to be called working attire. Mind you, the blond was wearing a dress that swung just about over her bum (she got a glimpse as the woman stood up to retrieve some documents), and her cleavage was highly presentable, forcing the attention of any male immediately towards their large size, which, to Sakura, was rather repulsive. Maybe the reason she preferred the blond was the simple fact that she had a blond friend of her own.

So hesitantly at first approaching said woman, Sakura cleared her throat in order to gain her attention, but to no avail. She simply ignored the rosette, continuing with her typing fury.

"Excuse me" Sakura finally spoke, rolling her eyes as it took the secretary about, what? Two minutes to respond.

"How may I help you?" Her attention seemed forced, the chocolate eyes never left the screen and she _still_ tortured the electronic device in front of her.

"I have an appointment with Uchiha Sasuke. Which floor do I have to go to?" It was a stupid question, actually, and Sakura knew it – she was wasting her time, and most likely that of the bimbo. But she felt awkward just jolting into an elevator, pressing the button to the top floor and going into the (most likely) only door available before knocking politely to bid for entrance.

Her suspicions were confirmed once the blond muttered something about "top floor" and rolled her eyes, obviously agreeing with the thought that is was a downright _stupid_ question to ask.

Ignoring the feeling of superiority she just gave the secretary, Sakura marched towards the elevator, as previously desired, pressing the top floor button, which, to her surprise was number _88, _before the heavy box gradually made its way up.

As this was the case, time ticking by ever so sluggishly, Sakura felt sudden near to panic attack arise. She was in one of _the_ most expensive buildings, riding up to _the_ most important room, in which awaited her probably _the_ most important man of Konoha, actually under-exaggerating, because by fact was he known in many places around, not just in the sweet nation Japan.

So Sakura attempted to calm herself, breathing in lengthy amounts of air as she shut her viridian eyes to simply concentrate on _nothing_. As the usually bubbly woman felt the fact that she was not only meeting a highly important, but also overly well-known, sexy and charming man, who could have any woman by the snipping of his fingers, was less bothering, Sakura opened her eyes once more.

Once the sonorous "bing" echoed in her ears and the metallic doors opened on cue, she exited into another grand room. Carpeted black this time, with tonnes of awards, certificates and photos starring celebrities and important political people as well as the Uchiha adorning the still white walls. Looking ahead she immediately noticed another exaggeratedly large desk buried in books, papers pens and all sorts of working materials. _Behind_ these stacks Sakura faintly made out a laptop back, recognising the apple emblem. _Even_ _more_ hidden was the elderly woman behind said laptop, typing even more ferociously than the secretary downstairs. Rimless glasses, a stern look on a slightly aged face. And even though she seemed a strict, business-orientated woman, Sakura felt she was a sympathetic lady.

"Do you have an appointment?" she never raised her eyes from the computer. Jesus, what _does_ everyone have with these things nowadays? It seems no-one can work without a computer of some sorts anymore, making Sakura unsure as to if she was outdated, seeing as she never really used her PC, _yes_, PC, which aged to 9 years proudly.

"Erm...yes..." Looking up at the ticking watch, Sakura saw that it was exactly 8:32, and her appointment was due two minutes ago. She was pretty punctual, she thought. But it was unlike when she went to work; you would always find the emerald-eyed woman half and hour prior to working-time, simply out of habit. But seeing as she had to _convince_ herself to enter this building several times, she must've wasted atleast half an hour and, well, two minutes with simply standing outside, being gushed by the wind and stared at by passengers.

It was now that Hena looked up – I should mention the _first_ to actually spare the rosette a glance since she entered the complex – and sat still in utter..._awe._ Never had she believed would the Uchiha; the rough, stoic, strong-headed and stubborn, highly expectant Sasuke have any business with _such_ a person. Putting aside the exotic side this lady in front of her contained, with her soft pink tresses that collided in all sorts of curls and circles, and the sparkling, bright green eyes which seemingly pierced through into her soul, she looked downright _innocent._ He heart-shaped face bore a pure gaze, her clothing was rather conservative: a bottle-green, long sleeved turtle-neck jumper and a tight black skirt that went just above her knees, hidden behind the scarf and coat and long lacy boots. Sakura gave off the impression of a sincere, golden-hearted being that should never, ever be damaged.

And it might be said that Hena could tell this by just _one_ _look. _The elder lady had learnt to interpret people simply by their attire and facial expressions. It seemed stereotypical, but that wasn't the case; she examined their eyes, the way they spoke or stood in order to gain the necessary information as to whom she had to deal with, and how. It was a highly important skill, learnt, trained and learnt anew over the many years she had not only served many bosses, but, ultimately, Sasuke. And it was one of those reasons she had the job she owned right now.

So inspecting the emerald-eyed woman's orbs a little more, she didn't miss the air of creativity, of expressionism she retrieved from them: she was a passionate person, childlike in some forms, and definitely not in for quickies as her so-called boss. It was blatantly obvious that this woman took relationships very serious. She was the loving kind, putting it simply and bluntly: she was the complete opposite of Uchiha Sasuke.

Hence, the question arises, what does such an independent, and, in her own strange way, extraordinarily beautiful young lady want with an Uchiha? He can't be _that_ charming, right? Okay maybe she was wrong, most definitely, but she was sure that was not the reason Sakura stood in front of her – no, she was here for something else than physical pleasure.

"I guess I'm-"

"Late." The rosette was interrupted by the enchanting deep voice of no one else but Sasuke, who at that very moment in time decided to open the door, having felt the presence of mentioned lady since a few seconds ago.

She was primarily surprised and confused by his sudden appearance, but quickly found her words again "L-late? Only two minutes!"

He grunted, his cold charcoal orbs boring into hers. He took a step aside, indicating for her to finally enter, before he nodded in Hena's direction and shut the door soundlessly, leaving his personal secretary dumbfounded.

* * *

As the door silently fell back into its lock, Sakura folded her arms in a strict manner, keeping her eyes directed towards the wall-to-floor window that stretched from one side of the spacious office to the other, revealing the sight of part of the compound and some strips of skyscrapers popping out randomly at different angles in the distance.

Further awards and photographs covered the wall sporadically, all proving the Uchiha's fame and power. This man had connections _everywhere_; Japan didn't fence it, his _"friends"_ reached far beyond the country of the rising sun and towards places that even Sakura was sure she did not want to know about.

In comparison to Hena's chaotic desk, Sasuke's, being also twice as large, was neatly ordered, with a few books stacked on one side, some papers laying perfectly on top of each other, and a big apple Mac-book seated in the middle in front of a cushioned swivelling armchair which, to Sakura at least, looked like heaven to sit in.

"Take a seat." The Uchiha ordered in his soothingly deep voice before he walked around to sit in his own chair.

With some hesitation the rosette seated herself, legs elegantly crossed and hands plastered on top of her lap carefully. She had to make sure to leave behind a good impression. This was, after all, the boss, of another boss, who was the boss of the boss of Sakura's boss, or something around those lines. He was, when cutting it short, the _big_ boss, already at this young age, and she had to make sure that she did not land on his hate list, because she was sure to live through _hell_ if that happened. Something she not only couldn't afford, but did not desire anytime soon. Again, I highlight the fact that this man had _connections_ not even the American President would dream of.

And that although he only ran this massively expensive and widely known architecture company. Oh and some other _very_ important and legal companies of such discrete matters that Sakura dared not think about them. And maybe the police force, yeah, that was there too. Okay, so maybe there was more to it than on first sight, but the viridian eyed woman was sure to not let that weaken her current situation; she could be strong-headed when she desired to be, and this man was definitely not one you could easily convince with pretty words.

Arguing with an Uchiha was entering a glamorous war without victory. What was glamorous about it? Nothing, but the Uchiha was.

"I have looked through your files upon realising that you worked in the interior design department of my company," He finally spoke, and Sakura was sure he was _purposefully_ making his voice sound like angel's singing, "and I must say, I am quite impressed. You are one of our best workers, your designs are excellent and you have never once failed to complete an assigned task." His hands clasped together, fingers intertwining loosely. His gaze was stern, business-like and concentrated. Near to intimidating.

"As I have said before, we Uchiha's take it as a priority to present our deepest thankfulness in the most appropriate of ways. After all, you not only took care of a boy complete strange to you, but ultimately of my _nephew_ and hence grandson of my father, owner of the grand Uchiha corporation and head of our family. Any other human being might have taken advantage of the fact of holding such a weapon in their hands by blackmailing. You proved yourself to be of a different kind."

Sakura fought the urge to roll her eyes. Any _other human being?_ Does that mean the Uchiha's were aliens or something? How high and mighty did he feel himself? Mind you, with those gorgeous looks – the edge to his jawline that made it seem more masculine, and the aristocratic nose, decorated with perfectly shaped lips which any woman would melt for to feel on their own, he did seem pretty alien. The rosette didn't even want to _think_ about his eyes; by no means _look_ at them, either. She knew once her orbs scanned their way to those piercing pools of never-ending black, she would be lost and helpless and simply _beaten_ by him. We cannot forget that, no matter how tiny it was right now, hidden in the deepest corners of her soul, Sakura had her pride to defend. Or what was left of it.

And throughout her exasperated train of thoughts that tripped over each other so rapidly she barely had time to sort them out, Sakura tried to look as serious as she could muster herself to be. Her eyes never wavered, her lips never pulled, there was only the faintest of glimmering sparkles erupting in those emeralds, which, she hoped at least, would stay unnoticed by the man in front of her.

To her mischief, this was _not_ the case. It cannot be said that Sasuke was a connoisseur of human nature, but he could tell simple chemical emotions by the sheer glance at the eyes; _especially_ with women. They were so easily decipherable, sewn together logically, only pretending to be weird and outwitted when, in reality, he knew exactly and at every time what each of them needed, and how they need it, and how to deliver it to them. Because, speaking sincerely, Uchiha Sasuke was the most charming and experienced hunter that can be found; he always gets his prey, now matter how, because he is too damn clever not to.

Hence, for him, this whole situation was downright amusing. He liked to speak long-termed, it confused his prey so quickly, made them concentrate on other matters. He knew he had this woman caged like any other, because that was how it was supposed to be.

"I have decided to promote you. I would like you to lead the directory for interior design, meaning your wage will increase and your working hours will be more flexible. See it not only as a sign of thanks on my behalf, but also as an acknowledgement of your great talents." He had to give her that; she _was_ damn creative. The designs and prospects she came up with everytime astounded him! She knew _exactly_ what an interior needed in order to give it a feeling of home and comfort. As if she knew whom the house was meant for all along, before even _Sasuke_ did.

His witty smirk was already forming, eyes sparkling darkly in faked anticipation of what she was going to do next. He hoped she wouldn't faint or such, he hated weak women. Not that he wanted them dominant, by no means, _he_ was _always_ the leading figure, but he enjoyed a fight at least, no matter how futile it was in the end.

"I decline." Sakura kept her eyes stern on him, trying to stay professional. Even though his overwhelming appearance flabbergasted her primarily, Sakura _was_, unlike as we have mentioned with Sasuke, a connoisseur of human nature, and she, similarly to him, could tell _anyone_ by spending a few minutes with them. It was less a knowledge but more a overwhelming feeling which coursed throughout her whole body and told her what to think or expect. And she could tell he was a women's hunter, a mister "I-am-God-and-you-can't-resist-me." Exactly the type she detested the most.

"I did not come for such matters, _Uchiha-sama_-" no matter how much punishment would await her due to her disrespectlfulness, Sakura was so _tempted_ to mock him, "-and I am perfectly fine with the position I own right now." Faking a sickly sweet smile, the rosette tilted her head slightly, her eyes dull of any emotions.

To say Uchiha Sasuke was shocked would be an understatement. He was baffled, and for a split second speechless, downright clueless as to how to respond. But he was, after all, a sly, intelligent and overly clever young man, and hence quickly caught himself.

"I understand." Oh that charming smirk returned, and Sakura's skin prickled as she saw it; this could mean nothing good now, could it?

"Is that all, then?" Sakura stood up, eager to leave this room with the sudden tension that had risen suffocatingly. Yet she did not budge.

Sasuke stood up slowly, hands pocketed as he trudged towards her, Sakura perfectly still in anticipation of his next move. A sudden smirk grazed his lips, very much to Sakura's displeasure. He had his eyes shut, suddenly opening them, but standing quite closely in front of her, his orbs seemingly having a much stronger effect on her this way.

"So...no material favour I can make then?" His voice was low and husk and quite thrilling in its strangest of ways, chilling Sakura endlessly as she stood paralysed, perplexed by his actions. He walked closer towards her, Sakura instinctively backing away as her heart palpitated inside her ribcage with great force, "Is it maybe you want...something else?".

With his elegant steps, he pushed her back against a wall near the door, soft hands coming into contact with the coldness of the paint and the smoothed stone underneath them. Her breath hitched ever so slightly as one of his masculine hands landed right next to her head, having him lean forwards, looking down at the more than a head smaller female below. The vicious smirk never left his visage.

His head sank further, past her cheek and towards her right ear, "Is it maybe...you desire a _physical_ favour?" His whisper was so faint and silent, but managed to echo through her ears like a thunderstorm, causing her heart to jolt even more and her blood to rush furiously to her cheeks, betraying her current feelings.

Suddenly she realised how close they were, how his muscled body leaned into hers with slight forcefulness, his heated breath fanning her vulnerable neck and causing goosebumps to form like a storm across skin, giving off a crawling sensation, dizziness curling at the corner of her consciousness as she took in his strong scent: blackberry, she thought at first, mixed with something spicy, cooled with water and heated with fire and somehow natural but somehow..._intoxicating._

Again her breath hitched. His moist lips grazed her cheek delicately; she could imagine the indestructible curl of his lips on his features, but she dared not turn her head. No, sparkling green eyes were glued to the window in front of her in eagerness. She could not falter now.

"I don't desire _any_ favour." The rosette finally managed to hush out, seemingly breathless. The heat was overwhelming, her skin wouldn't stop prickling, his scent was making her vision swirl blissfully. There was, shockingly enough, a form of grotesque familiarity in his movements which she could not quite decipher, and forced herself to ignore.

Pushing him off with slight constraint, she walked past him, still not gifting him a glance.

"If that is _all_ you called me for, then I guess it is better for me to leave."

And because she stood there, determined than ever, never daring to turn around, she totally missed Sasuke's struck expression. Never, _ever_ had a woman denied him. Never had it occurred to him that he might not be able to coax a woman into his trap through his charismatic character. _Never_ could a woman resist _him!_

The raven-haired man turned around reluctantly before a new trademark (all rights reserved!) smirk grazed his lips and his eyes were full of desire – desire of something he could not have _as of yet. _But as stressed already too often: Nobody. Denied. Him. _Anything_.

"Very well. I understand. Well then let me get to the second part of this meeting." Professionally, as if nothing had occurred just mere seconds before, he sat down in his chair, gesturing with a hand and a look for her to seat herself again. She did, reluctantly might be added, and frowning upon his sudden words.

"It is rude to ask you something like this, but I promised him I would." With "him" Sakura guessed he meant Akuma, "You see, his parents are away for a couple of months on an important business trip and Akuma is currently staying with his grandparents as you have seen yourself. Unfortunately, he never really experienced what it's like to live a normal life, seeing as he was born into a rich house. His 9th birthday is around the corner and my mother stupidly allowed him to make a wish early."

Sakura's frown simply deepened, "What has that got to do with me?"

He leaned his head on his hand, eyes focusing on her features, "Well, his wish is to, for at least a little while, live a normal life under normal circumstances, involving going to school like a boy his age would, meeting with friends, doing after-school activities and what not. And he made it clear that he wants to live with _you_."

Her creased forehead gradually evened out as realisation hit her.

"Of course not for a long time. It is entirely up to you how long you would want him around, that is if you want him around _at all_. It is a heavy thing to ask, I understand fully if you decline, I find it strange myself seeing as he only knows you for a day." He watched as she sat there, entranced in thoughts, not budging, "There _is_ however a slight 'but' in this. Seeing as this is a son of a famous and important businessman, namely my brother, I cannot leave Akuma alone with you, I would have to take care of him too. In other words: you would have to move in with me as well as Akuma." He felt a sigh of annoyance slip in his mind at the thought of having to share is dear apartment with another person, especially a _woman_. Where had the rights to privacy gone? Out the window when it concerned his mother.

At the mentioning of the words "moving in" and "me", Sakura froze, "With _you_." If only she knew how her voice dripped with faint disgust next to the shocked tone she had adapted. Sadly enough the Uchiha did not miss it, yet ironically, it amused him.

"As said, I can fully understand if you decline. It is not within his choice to make such a wish and have it fulfilled."

"No...I..." She hesitated, thinking suddenly about her own childhood. A delicate smile graced her lips, "I'll do it. Seeing as it is for Akuma and he wants it more than anything else, I'll do him the favour." She was not the kind to decline a kid of his wishes; were she to be a mother one day, she'd spoil her kids, for sure.

Even though surprised at her sincere answer at first, Sasuke nodded in approval, "And you are sure about your choice?"

"Yes." Again, her determination returned. If it was for Akuma, she would survive any length of time with the Uchiha.

"Alright, I'll see that the necessary arrange-" yet before he could complete his sentence, he was cut off by a loud _bang!_ And a sudden _thud_ before the door handle silently moved down, the wooden entry giving way as a storming figure came inside, jumping excitedly on Sakura's lap and hugging her breathless.

"Thank you thank you _thank you_!" Akuma cheered, glowing ocean-blue eyes glittering with happiness as he stared at his saviour, "You won't regret it, I promise! I'll be the best flatmate you'll ever had!"

"_And the youngest_" The emerald-eyed woman added mentally, eyes raised in surprise before she grinned and hugged the boy back, "Don't worry little one, I wouldn't leave you hanging now would I?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scenery in front of him, standing up, "As I was about to say before we were _rudely_ interrupted," he glanced at his oblivious nephew, "I will start preparations as soon as you are ready yourself. You are to decide how long you want to stay."

"You have to come see Sasuke-jisan's house, Sakura-neechan! It's _really_ amazing!" She laughed at his enthusiastic tone of voice which was responded with a grunt of the elder man, who walked outside the office.

"Alright okay! I'll go see it! I have to now haven't I? Need to know where I'm staying and if I like it there." She smiled in such a way her mother did everytime Sakura had told her about something fascinating.

Sasuke looked at the aged secretary who had stopped her typing-frenzy to stare in utter shock towards the office, where currently a lot of ruckus was being made, "Hena, please send out a message of confirmation to my brother about the plan's concerning his son. I also need you to go over those two letters I sent you and print them off ASAP." The Uchiha boss grabbed his blazer and swung it around his shoulders, smoothly sliding in, "Any calls being made whilst I'm gone are to be recorded. Messages should be redirected to my address and if anyone appears for a-"

"-meeting I am to dismiss him and make out a new available appointment. Uchiha I'm not your new secretary who needs tutoring." Hena reminded him sharply as she finished off his sentence, giving him a wondrous glance through her spectacles.

He chuckled, "I know, I'm sorry about the disturbance. I'll go see to it now." And it was at that moment that Akuma came running outside, pulling Sakura towards the elevator which just opened momentarily in anticipation of their arrival. He pressed a specific button, hurriedly glancing towards his uncle "We'll go to the car already Ji-san, make sure to hurry!"

As the metallic doors silently moved into blocking their vision, Sasuke managed a glance at Sakura's overwhelmed features, his eyes catching hers for a fleet second before he turned back to his secretary.

"I shouldn't be too long. I hope anyways." grabbing his bag, he turned on his heel, about to call the next elevator to follow the two suit.

"Of course, as always. I'll take care of everything." She smiled at him before she returned to her work behind the electronic device, finishing the sentence she had been stopped from completing as the little boy had rushed into her office, "Oh and Uchiha?" Her superior threw a questioning glance over his shoulder, "Don't ruin it, okay? She is different to the other's, so take it easy."

Yet before he could make any inquiries, the polished elevator doors closed on him and he was no longer presented with the sight of his office but the faint reflection of his frown.

Hena sat there, unsure what had just left her lips.

* * *

Entering, a wave of freshness thrilled through her lungs, mixed with the scent of wild berries, or cleaning products, of habituation.

The entrance hall was long, with a door to her left which, so Sakura guessed, led to a storage room. White polished walls, darkly carpeted ground; all in all, the house was a mixture out of light ochre, navy blues and whites down to blacks. It was cold, simplistic in colour, yet effective. It expressed the scarce emotions the Uchiha billionaire possessed.

"Come on Sakura-neechan!" Akuma cheered, pulling off his shoes eagerly as he jolted into the house on silenced socks.

The rosette followed ever so hesitantly, looking around and studying the design in order to decipher something about her grand boss.

She entered a large room: the living room. At first, her eyes drifted to the right, seeing a corner with a medium sized, white-painted wooden table and elegant chairs. A massive chandelier decorated the ceiling, couches and armchairs circling a small coffee table on a dark rug, which all faced an exaggeratedly big plasma TV on the wall.

What fascinated her was ultimately not the expensive white leather covering these furnitures had, nor the beautiful chandelier which, to a knower's eye, had more years on its back than anything else in the house. No, it was the simple, yet effective ceiling-to-floor window, similarly to the one in Sasuke's office, just thrice as wide, and with a sight far more breathtaking than Sakura could have ever imagined.

The whole of Konoha city outstretched itself in front of her eyes, roads wiring and twisting into inexistence, skyscrapers piercing the skies with many million glimmering windows, parks splotching the sight here and there. Life buzzed within the strengthening sunlight, signs, neon-lights not yet activated and advertisements clinging to the uncountable buildings. Sakura believed the whole scenery must be overwhelming to watch at night.

For what did Sasuke need a TV at all, when he had this? Viridian eyes did not notice the amount of time spent in front of the stainless glass, oblivious to the approaching footsteps.

"What are you gawking at?" The smooth, low voice interrupted her.

Sakura turned with sparkling eyes, "How amazing! You have the most magnificent sight from up here!" She turned back to the scenery before her dreamily.

Yet her fascination was ruined when she heard him scoff, turning around with a mocking glance, "You are easily impressed."

Sakura felt heat rushing to her cheeks, "I-I – that is not _true_! How can you _not_ love this view? It must be the reason you bought the apartment in first place!"

"Pfft, it would be the last reason, if not a reason at all. Who cares about the sight? The apartment is big enough and quiet, that's what counts."

She couldn't help a frown, nearly a glare, "You are so..cold. You can watch the whole city from one point like a God but don't give a damn."

He chuckled dryly at her remark, causing her lips to hang low, "Is there anything that _does_ catch your feelings somehow?" Sakura was crossing her arms by now, expectant.

"Not that I know off, no." His answer was sincere, yet unbothered. He glanced over his shoulder, cold eyes presenting no emotions to her at all, "I'll show you the rest, seeing as Akuma is busy with something else right now."

It was then Sakura finally took in her surroundings again. Where had the boy gone?

"He went to get his bags." Sasuke spoke, as if having read her mind. Yet she never took note of Akuma leaving. But then again, she never noticed Sasuke entering in first place.

Silently, the emerald-eyed woman followed, turning right where large double doors, saloon style, greeted her, leading towards a beautiful kitchen for which any housewife wept. A small table stood to her left, with a cushioned wall-bench to one side and chairs on the other, a small balcony at the front and a wall full of cooking utensils and machines; a fridge, followed by the sink above the dishwasher which stood next to the oven under the stove, next to a working place, all topped off with cupboards up ahead and a larger one at the end next to the window. A storage room, leading to a freezer was also present.

"This, as you can guess, is the kitchen. I do not have any maids or such, so you'll have to cook for yourself. Just take what you need when you need it." He turned sharply on his heel, passing by the wondrous woman as he crossed through the living room to the other side, underneath an arched corridor which held many paintings on the walls, as well as a mirror on one side.

Sakura followed suite. At the end of this hall, she found herself to be facing three doors in front of her, and one behind her, with a window to her left having a small table holding a few flower pots, and another one on the opposite side.

The raven-haired man went towards the door on the left, knocking with the back of his hand against the beige oak door, "This is where Akuma is staying in."

She nodded sluggishly, watching as he now trudged to the door on the right, opening it a gap, peering inside before fully pushing the entrance open, motioning with his free hand for her to come inside as he entered.

"This is where you are staying."

With reluctant steps, Sakura was flabbergasted at the sight before her as she stood in the entrance. The blinding light entering through a large balcony window soon dampened, revealing nearly see-through white curtains blown by the wind that suddenly picked up that morning.

The room was quite big; bigger than Sakura's in her own house. A canopy double bed enough to fit a whole family stood against the wall to the right, having lilac curtains covered in flower patterns adorn the poles at all four corners. A dressing table was opposite, a desk at the window with an old-fashioned chair. The wardrobe, Sakura found out, was a _walk-in _closet, explaining the gap at the near left end, where full-body mirrors circled her once she stood inside, enough space to fill her own wardrobe thrice. _Thrice._ The carpeted floor held a beige-tinted hue, the walls were white except for a spot above the bed: a painting of cherry blossoms blooming was at the headboard, giving the whole interior a magical touch.

Sakura adored it.

"This is my mother's guest room when she occasionally comes around. She decorated it herself. As of now, it will be yours to stay in for the time being." His voice was barely above a whisper as he watched her body swirl in awe at the sight presented to her, "It does not have a bathroom, nor does Akuma's." he exited, obviously motioning for Sakura to follow, which she did once she caught herself out of her gawking reverie.

Sasuke opened the door on the opposite side of the bedroom, revealing the clean bathroom withholding a shower, bath, toilet, sink and other necessities. Just like so many rooms and areas inside the apartment, the tiles contained a dark blue hue, "You'll have to share with Akuma, but that should be fine."

"And you?" Her soft voice questioned.

"I have my own." He nudged his head over to the middle door; the one Sakura had not been introduced to yet, "That is _my_ room." Sasuke stood symbolically next to it.

"There are a few rules I want to briefly go over with you. Simple matters that should be easily remembered. For one: I don't want anything moved around in this house. No changing of furnitures or such. Two would be that everyone here will work independently: we're not a _family_ and have to clearly not behave like one. You get up, get ready, go to work. That I don't want you to break or ruin anything is an obvious rule I needn't mention, but the last rule is the most important one, which you better remember well." He slowly moved towards her, eyes sternly boring into hers as he leaned down, whispering into her ear: "Whatever happens or whatever the reason, under _no _circumstances are you _ever_ allowed to enter _my_ room." His tone was harsh, but surprisingly arousing too. Although Sakura would never admit that.

He backed off, "Have I made myself clear?"

She nodded meekly, earning one of his smirks as he headed back towards the living room, "Well then, everything is done. I'll go fetch Akuma now and collect your bags."

* * *

It took her some time to become accustomed to her new surroundings. The smell was so different, and even though the scent lingered around calmly, sometimes even faintly, it seemed so pungent and intoxicating that it made the rosette feel dizzy at times. And it might be mentionable that this was only in the timespan of a day!

Yet she quickly managed to memorize the corners and folds within the place, the locations of the various rooms, most importantly the kitchen, bathroom and her own room. And she was sure as hell to make no mistake by accidentally entering Sasuke's lair. She was not like those stuck-up fawning girls who desired nothing more but a glance from the all too famous Uchiha – he was a celebrity in the women's world. Scrap that: he was simply a celebrity in _every_ department. Not even Brad Pit, so it seemed, could hold up with him. But she was not one of his followers, the emerald-eyed woman needn't see what his dorm was like, her interest was too low to be curious at the slightest.

Although she loved to feed her creativity by entering the strangest of houses and wander around, trying to understand the design and complexion. Sakura would often-times find herself urged by a house standing lonesomely somewhere to enter; to discover what was inside, and why. To interpret the influences taken into designing and creating the house.

And although Sasuke's apartment was prestigious and filled with only the finest, most expensive of furnitures, it carried a certain dullness within it that Sakura could not quite comprehend. There was this image of a lone wolf, having declined its pack but still found a path to fame and glory. And due to these scarce sentiments that Sakura found, she felt a slight eagerness in viewing Sasuke's dorm; if the house was dull in itself, then his dorm _at least_ must hold some form of identity of the Uchiha. But Sakura couldn't say she craved to know. She was only a slight bit curious.

It was the evening of the second day at Sasuke's place, Sakura sitting on her new grand bed which she _adored_ (seriously, Sasuke's mother was a genius! She knew what a girl wanted. No, she knew what she _needed_), working through some sketches and ideas with a pencil.

The door swayed open soundlessly, glimmering indigo eyes peering through.

"Sakura-neechan?" The soft voice whispered innocently.

She looked up, firstly surprised as to not having noticed the door fall open, but then relaxed upon seeing Akuma's face.

Her questioning glance told him to continue, "Are you taking me to school tomorrow?"

It was now she realised that he hadn't ever been to a normal school before. She had known before, _obviously_, it was one of the prior reasons for her accepting this _deal_, but she forgot completely about the fact of how _strange_ it must feel for him to suddenly integrate in a society full of kids his age.

She smiled warmly, "Do you want me to take you?"

He nodded in a shy manner.

"Then I will take you."

A sudden grin spread on his lips and his whole figure expressed happiness, "Thanks Sakura-neechan!" He jumped inside, hopping onto her bed as if it was the most normal thing to do, as if he had done it all these years, like he had known her since birth. He could not tell why, but he felt magnetised to Sakura; she had a form of appeal that made him feel comfortable and relaxed and..._normal_. As if he could be himself without shame.

"What do I have to do?" His tone was filled with inquisitiveness, and it caused Sakura to laugh. Here was one of the most intelligent boys you could find his age, knowing about astrophysics and accustomed to quantum physics, understanding psychology to its depths and sleeping whilst writing an A* in further mathematics. But these simple, daily matters were a whole new world to the boy.

"Well, have you got a school bag?"

His eyebrows crunched down to form a confused expression, "I think Sasuke-jisan bought some of those things. He said he'd organised everything. He called Tou-san over the phone."

She giggled at his insecure tone of voice, "Well, tomorrow then I'll drop you off there, and the lessons are pretty much how you're used to them, just that you'll sit in a room of kids your age, not alone. It'll be louder."

He nodded in understanding, leaning his slim body against her side as she stared down at his relaxed form, "But how do I make friends?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "Well, the same way how you made your other friends." She was about to giggle once more, when his next words nearly caused her to choke on her own spit.

"But I don't have any friends, I've only got Sasuke-jisan and you!"

"W-What do you _do_ all day long?" She had an incredulous facial expression.

"Read books, walk around, boring stuff...If I want something, I tell dad and he gets it for me."

"So you're _spoilt_." she couldn't help the mockery.

"No I'm _not!_"

Sakura tried to bite back a laugh.

"But seriously, what do I _do_?"

"You go up to them, introduce yourself, give your best, most sincere smile, and try to find similarities in order to get talking."

"And that'll work?"

"Sure as hell!"

He grinned, snuggling into her side and closing his eyes, "I can't wait for tomorrow.." and at his peaceful, happy form, Sakura fell in trance, slowly fading off into a world of darkness and silence.

* * *

The door creaking open ever so slightly caused her eyes to snap open instinctively; the last time she remembered this happening, a burglar tried to enter her house unnoticed, only to have ended up beaten to a bloody pulp by Sakura herself. She might seem fragile, but by God, she wasn't.

But this time it wasn't the case. Instead, she found herself in the same position as she could last remember; on her bed, with the notebook in her hands scribbled in, the pencil loosely intertwined in her left fingers (yes, she was left-handed), and a heavy weight against her arm – Akuma.

Yet the lights had been switched off, and only the faint rays of the fading moonlight glittered through the room, illuminating everything. With a sudden, yet careful move, the weight was lifted from her side and she saw a black silhouette pick up Akuma and move back.

"Did I wake you?" Even though the voice was stern, Sasuke sounded calm and not-too-unfriendly.

"It's alright..." Her voice came out slurred; filled with tiredness and a strong desire to go off to sleep, "I'm just used to waking up by the slightest sound ever since they tried to rob my belongings off me."

Although near to pitch-blackness consumed the room, Sakura could identify the smirk on his lips.

"But thanks to my lovely cat over which the burglar trip-" She halted, eyes widening in realisation as hands flew up to her mouth and covered it in shocked realisation, "_Damn_!" she whispered harshly.

He quirked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I forgot my _cat!"_

She recognized how Akuma lay in his arms like a little child usually would, sleeping peacefully, "Your _cat?"_

"Yes, Jiji, I have to go get him." She checked her wristwatch, squinting eyes and holding it towards the window to gain some form of light as to see the hands.

"It's quarter to two in the morning and you intend on getting your _cat_- wait, when did I allow you to bring him along?"

He began walking outside of the room, having remembered Akuma in his arms who might wake up in the position he was in.

Sakura crawled off her bed and followed suit, "You can't expect me to leave him at home alone!" She tried to raise her voice no more than a whisper as to not awaken the slumbering boy, whom Sasuke just placed in his bed, pulling the covers over.

"He's a cat, they're independent animals."

Shutting the door silently, Sakura waited for the approved "clink" sound before her tone slightly rose, "Listen, he is no _normal_ cat, he is kind of my best friend, and I can't leave him hanging alone at home, _especially _without food and fresh water!"

He pulled a finger to his lips; an indication for her to be quiet, before he grabbed her hand and pulled her along the corridor to the living room. A lamp was on here, and she could recognize his face now.

He was still wearing his working attire; the loose, long sleeved white shirt, with the arms folded up to his elbows, and the black business trousers he worealong with it. He brushed through his rebellious locks with his fingers, "Can't he take care of himself?"

"He is a _cat,_ not a _human_ Uchiha." Sakura scoffed, suddenly regretting her words as she once more placed a delicate hand over her mouth, noticing her disrespectlfulness, "I-I'm sorry."

Yet the raven-haired man rolled his eyes at her attitude, "Stop the formalities, you can pick that up at work again. I don't need it at home."

She was unsure as how to respond at first, but ultimately decided to just nod.

"Anyway, I don't want any pets in my house. They just make a mess." His voice went back to its strict self.

"I _can't_ leave him home alone! He'll hate me! He did it before when I went on a trip for only _three days_!"

"Get someone to take care of him. A neighbour or something." He now wandered towards the kitchen.

"I just said I can't! He won't come, he won't eat and he'll turn ill if I'm not around."

"It's a bloody _cat_, they're not that social." He quirked an eyebrow, resuming his path to the kitchen.

"Obviously you don't know much about felines; they're quite attachable, they're soul-mates, and they don't forget."

Sasuke turned, a cup in his hands, looking towards the kitchen's entrance, were an aggravated Sakura stood, arms crossed firmly.

A pregnant pause consumed the room, before Sasuke resumed, "No pets."

"But-"

"No. Pets."

"I can't leave him alone!"

He sighed, taking a sip from his freshly poured-in water, "How many times do I have to repeat myself before you understand?"

"What do you have against cats?" She was frustrated by now, and worried. About little Jiji of course.

"They make a mess, scratch furniture, lose too much hair and bring in dead animals."

"Jiji is not like that!"

"That's what every cat owner says." Another sip gurgled down his throat.

"_No!"_

He didn't respond at all, decided to ignore her until she stopped whining.

"Uchiha, I can't stay if my cat can't either." There was a slight threat in the way she said it, implying something.

And Sasuke knew what.

If her cat, what was his name? Jiji? Something like that. Anyway, if he couldn't stay, he knew for sure, she wouldn't either. And then Akuma would make an incredulous fuss, and he would be the one blamed, and would have to listen to the story until the day of his death.

No thanks.

"You won't stop until I give in, right?" How he hated giving in; it was simply not his style.

She nodded, a look of superiority in her sparkling orbs.

"Go on, let's go get your cat."

Sakura smiled, relishing her success, "Wait, you're coming along?" She frowned.

"Well yeah, not gonna let a crazy woman like you drive around at this hour _alone_. Otherwise my mother'd kill me."

"I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or insult."

"Take it as both."

* * *

Keys jingled loudly in the silence consumed apartment. A _clack_ and the lock was pushed back, a silent wooden door gradually moving open and letting rays of artificial, overly bright light stream into the in darkness engulfed room.

Sakura entered, hands scanning the familiar spot on the wall where she remembered the light-switch to be. With a swift movement, more artificial yellow light poured inside and illuminated every single corner of the room they were in.

With a hesitant step, Sasuke followed. He was not shy, but due to respect and mannerism, he knew not to enter an apartment uninvited. Ironically, so he thought at that moment, would he usually never act around a female. It used to be banging open the door with a forceful thud as soon as the key switched the lock back, bursting inside over-eagerly, not even bothering to turn the lights on, somehow, miraculously you could say, finding the bedroom, and completing the deed needed to be done, before disappearing eternally.

Those were usually Sasuke's aims and motives when entering a female's domain, but not so this time.

"_Let's get this over and done with..._" He sighed, trying to figure out where the disappeared rosette went off to.

He strolled over to what seemed to be a small living room, with a comfortable sofa and a medium-sized TV set against the opposing wall. The colouring was warm: reds and browns, some dark green here and there, oranges, pinks. It gave off a cosy feeling, even though most things were old and tattered. On small coffee-tables, shelves and desks stood photo-frames of all sizes and designs. Even the walls were partly covered with faces of grinning people, of what seemed to be a teenager Sakura with various other, unidentifiable humans, hugging, smiling, laughing, dancing, posing, all sorts.

The raven-haired man couldn't help but be shocked – never had he expected someone to be so _attached_ to photos and captured memories to the degree of spreading it all around the house, for as he entered the next room, he saw even more frames presenting further strange faces.

Sakura, it seemed, with wavy hair even longer than she had it now, slightly darker, in a bright yellow summer dress, with a field of flowers around her, eyes a shimmering blue – _blue_?

It was _not _Sakura, he realized, but her _mother_. He now managed to identify the slyly hidden wrinkles that revealed her true age. The next picture affirmed his assumption as a man with dark brown hair stood next to the woman, a beard marked around his chin and sideburns, hair a scruffy-stylish mess at the top, and eyes boring green and sharp, yet lovingly, just like Sakura's.

Sasuke shook his head. What was he _doing? _Standing in someone else's room and staring at their private stuff! This was the moment he realised he was actually in her _bedroom_.

He quirked an eyebrow. Fluffy toys of all sizes and presenting all kind of animals decorated the interior, too many cushions to fit on the actual bed scattered chaotically all around the ground and bed, and flowers in too many vases to count them standing on the windowsill, the night-stand, even on-top of the wardrobe! White Lilies, cut-off roses of a pale purple hue, blood red carnations, glistening jasmine and some purplish-blue flower Sasuke could simply not identify. It was now, too, he actually took note of the pungent smell ofall those blossoms, mixing into sweet, intoxicating scents that, surprisingly enough, suddenly became a soft, pleasurable smell. The different odours mingled to balance each other magically, allowing for the carnation to not become such a strong scent and for the rose's not to falter under the battle of fragrances.

Feeling surprisingly rude for having entered her bedroom, Sasuke quickly left, remembering to switch off the lights as he turned and looked around, consequently landing in the tiny kitchen.

The rosette was crouching low, presenting her cat with fresh water after quickly standing up and packing the small sack of dry food into a plastic bag she grabbed from the counter.

"I don't have a cat-box, so I have to take him in my arms." She pointed at the long haired fur ball of a black cat with glittering amber eyes.

He grabbed the plastic bag off of her, giving her one inquisitive look, asking if she needed anything else. Sakura shook her head briefly, picking up Jiji carefully and cradling him in her arms, before heading straight for the exit.

Sasuke followed, sighing in relief that she was finally done, watching her figure disappearing into the still streaming light of the corridor as those of her apartment faded to darkness. Just as he was about to press the last of switches which, before entering, Sakura had used, his eyes caught another photo-frame on the wall next to the door. A young blonde was presented, hair long and straight, grinning brightly, a beverage in one hand whilst the other was slung around Sakura leisurely. What caught his attention was the content facial expression of the pink-haired woman; her eyes were bright with joy, a truthful smile lingering on her lips, curly crazy locks framing her face beautifully.

He allowed himself a smirk, before leaving the apartment after clicking the light's off. Sakura jingled the keys, the lock fell into place, and silence once more filled the area.

* * *

_CATS ARE INTELLIGENT SCHNUFFIES; NEVER FORGET! They are damn clever and VERY sociable, I don't know why so many unknowing people think they don't give a damn with whom they live as long as they get food; that's most dramatically wrong. I even go for walks with my cats, in contrast to my dog, who just runs away..._

_ANYWAYZ! Jiji is a commemoration for my dear cat Amadeus which passed away; he pretty much looked like him. R.I.P. My buddy!_

_Please review! Chapter 3 will come much sooner than this seeing as my laptop is back! :D_


	4. The Wrong Move

_A/N: Sooo finally! Here is chapter 3, and expect some drama and rising tension! I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but I really want to get Sasuke's character across well, and create some...problems between Sasuke and Sakura. It is necessary for this story to develop positively!_**  
**

_Before you all start reading: a huge **massive** big thanks for all the lovely, wonderful, heart-filling reviews you have sent me! And for the fave's and follows too, of course! And **to all those who prefer to favourite without reviewing;** please drop by and say a word or two, it means a lot to me! :D  
_

_Also, a lot of thanks to the positive criticism, it is much appreciated! I have had an indication that my story seems to have grammar problems: I must **highlight** that I am using UK grammar and vocabulary, which is QUITE different from US style! So if anything does seem odd, it might just be because of that. Otherwise it'll be my lack of sleep and writing and uploading these chapters late at night.  
_

_Anyway, no more babbling! Enjoy the chapter!  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Wrong Move**

"Are you sure about this?" Fiddling hands wrapped themselves around a small eraser, probing its elasticity as eyes flew to scan the outside world, "It is quite a big fish."

"That is the exact reason we are doing it." He did not notice the dark eyes observing him.

Sasuke trailed around his grand desk, finding rest next to his comrade at the window, yet his gaze was one of disinterest.

"You know there is quite a lot of risks involved, the consequences are bad if we cock up. _Quite_ bad!"

He sighed for the nth time that morning. A slight throbbing was working its way from behind his back up to his neck and into his scalp to a degree where Sasuke considered taking a tablet of sorts to ease the pain, "No risk, no fun, wasn't that your favourite saying?"

"Sure is, but this is a total different matter." Cerulean eyes observed Sasuke's face, trying to decipher any kind of thought or emotion, "We need a really, _really_ good interior designer."

"And I've got just the right one in mind." He smirked sadistically, a slender hand smoothly grooming through his silken locks, "You leave those matters to me. But contact our client in Russia _immediately_ and make an appointment. If this works out the way I plan, you'll be richer than you'd ever imagine being."

A grin answered his remark, "You are so money-orientated sometimes, y'know?"

"Hn."

"Typical you, giving those kinda responses that don't make sense." He tossed the eraser onto the table, watching how it bounced off the hard wood and collided with a stack of papers.

"Dobe."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

The sun glistened richly through the curtained windows, sparkling in all corners, lighting everything up and letting it seem bright and cheerful.

She stood pondering in front of plain beige walls, eyeing them up and down, inspecting the marble floor, turning, scribbling something on her notepad, then observing again.

"Definitely flower pattern." she muttered under her breath quite to herself, not taking note of the strong men heaving up huge furniture carefully past her.

She didn't even pay attention as more builders and workers entered, carrying Italian sofas, French antique wardrobes and Persian rugs into the complex.

"Haruno-san." A deep voice interrupted her continuous pondering, her eyes flying up to inspect a tall and well-built man marching towards her, "We need your plan to see where the furnitures should go."

She nodded, understanding immediately what he meant, "Here" rummaging through her scruffy notes and papers, she found a neat stapled stack and pulled it out, handing it over to the man, obviously the chef of the other workers.

"If there are any queries, I am here to be asked. Please take care of the wall-paint and leave the bedroom and kitchen to last. The lamps should also be bought in last."

The man rolled his eyes, "Haruno-san, how do you intend us to work if it gets dark?"

"It doesn't turn dark until nine at least, so it should be fine as your shift only goes until six."

Sighing, the man nodded and turned to inform his men of the further working-strategy they were to undertake.

"I see you are perfectly under control here."

With wide eyes, Sakura twisted her head over her small shoulder, glancing at the tall, blond haired woman who stood there, a few men by her side, strict eyes firmly directed at her.

"Tsunade-sama!" She cheered. She would usually leave her respectful remarks out, as said lady was actually a close friend of hers, but working conditions required a specific amount of formality, _especially_ when talking to your boss.

A curt smile was shown before Tsunade gazed to the side, nodding to indicate for her men to leave. These wandered immediately into various rooms and began inspections.

Sakura was confused at their actions. These businessmen were _definitely_ not working under Tsunade's department, she knew that for sure. She was quite acquainted, if only by looks, of who worked for the head-strong woman.

"Wha-"

"Before you bombard me with unnecessary questions," The blond chef interrupted, "let me explain. This building has been considered a _special _case and has gained priority amongst the other complexes. My boss has given me orders to no longer work on this faculty, my men are no longer needed. We are to work on a different building of smaller value."

"Special case- I – I don't quite understand." Her frown was clearly present now, her eyes quickly wandering to the various men who were currently noting down various things on clipboards, "Does that mean I am no longer involved in this project?"

"Sakura, let me finish." Tsunade frowned, closed her eyes for a second to collect her thoughts, then continued, "Sakura, you are no longer working under my department. Whilst this project has been considered high priority, leading to our head boss taking over the work in here, _you_ have not been excluded. Quite on the contrary, the boss has requested for you, and _you_ only, to stay, but you are under new lead."

"Which means you-"

"I am no longer your boss."

"Who then?"

A nervous sigh followed. Insecure eyes once more wandered to the suited businessmen, and suddenly Sakura could identify the soft clutter of feet stomping on marbled ground.

Voices echoed through the halls, male voices, somebody was nearing them.

"Who is my boss then? Why have only _I_ been excluded?"

Yet before Tsunade could give her further answers to quench her pondering, a smooth voice spoke up, "_I_ am now your boss."

The rosette gazed past Tsunade's tall form to see none other than Sasuke stand there, cold eyes averted towards her sternly, a couple of men behind him in identical black suits. Only one, elderly looking man standing right beside the raven-haired billionaire wore a light-grey tux.

"Please inform the builders and workers of the change of plans, the replacements should arrive soon, oh and Matsumoto-san," He directed his charcoal orbs towards the aged man who stuck out like a needle in a hay-pile, "Please feel free to look around and inspect the complex yourself."

Tsunade spun on her heel, her back now presented towards Sakura, "I take it my work is done here."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, you may now leave."

Honeyed eyes gazed one last time at the rosette, before she marched through the corridors and disappeared along with the echoing of her footsteps.

One after the other did the other workers follow with silent protests, until finally the chef disappeared as well, leaving the room filled with businessmen, Mr. Matsumoto, Sasuke and herself.

"Care to explain?" Emerald eyes gazed quizzically at the a-head-and-a-half taller man.

He quirked an eyebrow, causing shock to spread within Sakura's features as she realised her loss of respect. It seemed so much easier with Tsunade.

"I thought Tsunade informed you?" He took two steps forward, "We have a new client interested in this project, hence it has gained high priority and is now under my lead. Due to your good references, I have decided to employ you as the interior designer. You should feel enlightened. If this goes well, it'll do your name good."

"I take it this is a very important client, then?"

"Indeed. You will attend to work as usual. You will come by my office every second day to present me your report on your work. I will make an inspection twice a week. If anything goes wrong, if there are any troubles or problems, you are to report to me _immediately_, understood?"

"But-"

"_Understood?"_

A shiver ran involuntarily down her spine at his cold tone and unwavering demeanour, "Understood..."

"Good." He walked past her, hands loosely pocketed, and with a quick glance over his shoulder devoid of all emotions, he demanded for her to follow.

Sakura hopped behind him, following him into what was going to be one of the many bedrooms.

"Uchiha-sama, I still do not understand why exactly _this_ project has gained a special status when there are other buildings which are much bigger and-"

"Haruno, don't ask unnecessary questions or make unnecessary statements. Accept the facts how they are." Once more did his onyx orbs burn themselves into her own, and further spider-like touches crawled down her back.

"This is Matsumoto-san" He indicated to the man in the room who had just been speaking to one of the businessmen Sasuke currently entertained, "He is the Japanese _ambassador_ of our client. If he is pleased with our work, then so will our client."

Sakura nodded, swallowing thickly. She felt her system heat up, her hands quavering ever so slightly. This was a sudden twist of situations she hadn't expected. She not only had to _live_ with her ultimate boss, but now _work_ with him too! And along other high-society men she has never been accustomed to work with.

A hand found rest over her wrist, warmth wrapping around her in a seemingly soothing manner, "Relax." Sasuke whispered into her right ear, "I will manage this. Just do as told."

Matsumoto-san turned around, smiling, "Now, Uchiha-san, let's get to the business part."

* * *

"Hamster."

"Rat."

"T-Rex."

"That's unfair."

Sakura laughed out loud, her voice resounding like melodic siren's singing, "Well, the point is to win, and that is by picking something with complicated lettering. And we both know it's hard to find an animal's name beginning with X without using Latin."

"It's impossible." Akuma stated, currently balancing on the edge of the pavement which lead to a wide, lush-green park.

Sakura tucked her coat a little tighter, "You were quite good though, I'll give you that. You lasted longer than I inspected."

Chilling morning air wafted into their faces and rushed past, mingling with the sound of rustling leaves and racing cars. The sun tried its best to crawl past the endless barrier of red-tinged clouds, but failed with every second that further white cotton spread across the horizon.

"Here we are." Akuma stated, stopping suddenly in his tracks and glancing at the wide four-story building in front of him.

Various colours tickled their eyes as children in all sorts of attire entered the building, some being lead hand-in-hand by their parents, others in companionship of friends or siblings.

Sakura turned to the young boy with a smile, "Excited for your first school day ever?"

His eyes were sceptical, but he nodded.

His worried glances caused her eyebrows to crease as she gazed back at the school yard in front of them, "What's wrong?" She redirected her attention to the young Uchiha.

"Nervous..."

"I understand. Don't worry Aku-chan, you'll do just fine. Finding friends is something that happens on the first day." She gave him a reassuring smile, then knelt down to be on eye-level.

"You think they'll like me?"

"You wanted this, didn't you?"

"I know, I did, but..."

"Being nervous is normal. Every kid is nervous when first going to school. They usually cry their eyes out for their parents. I did too."

He looked at her in disbelief, a small smirk spreading on his features, "Did you _seriously_?"

A little embarrassed, she side-glanced, "W-Well yeah! But I was much younger as I never had home-schooling. It's quite hard you know! Suddenly being without parents and all."

"Well, I've never been to a public school, nor have I had much of my parents around either."

Sakura stroked through his hair sympathetically, righting his shirt and jumper and pulling one sleeve down, "Be careful you don't catch a cold." She spoke soothingly, "I'll pick you up this afternoon, okay?"

He smiled at her, finally giving in to an embrace.

"Can I call you in case something's up?"

"Anytime." she grinned, patted his arm and finally stood up, "Have fun at school."

"And you have fun with OJisan."

Sakura blushed, eyes wide in horror, "W-What the hell!?" But before she could demand a proper answer, he turned around with a sheepish grin and ran off towards the school building.

* * *

Working with Sasuke had become an increasingly annoying business. His criticism and scoldings irritated her to no end. Checking in every morning at 8:30 seemed an easy task at first to Sakura, as she _lived_ right with him, but to her dismay she noted he was long gone before she awoke, and she awoke late on that specific day she was to hand in her report.

And he loved to mock her for that. It usually ended up being 8:31 or 8:30:37 before she reached his office, _if_ he counted the seconds, that was. And he would always criticise her appearance: her hair in a disarray due to her rushed steps, strands stuck to the side of her face or flying all about the top of her head, and her long winding scarf that began to loosen around the neck, the coat that seemed spotted with dirt or other things.

"You are late again." He didn't heed her a glance, currently reading through a contract paper whilst she stood in front of him, trying to catch her breath frantically, an envelope in between her fingers.

"By two minutes only-"

"I don't care by how much time. You are usually overly punctual, sometimes even half an hour before required. How come you like to come late to our meetings?"

"It's not that, it's..." She was at a loss of words. Why was she bothering to step into his office every second morning, when she lived in the very house he claimed his? Why could she not hand it to him on the desk or something, leaving a note by indicating that that was her report for the day? Or why couldn't she simply sit down and talk away the necessary details if required in the evenings, at 'home', if he demanded her to orally present the report?

But then she remembered: she never quite _did_ see him at _home_. He was gone before she awoke, and home by the time she was fast asleep. They had agreed Sakura would take Akuma to school, seeing as it was only a small walk away from his apartment, and said boy requested it from her.

At weekends, when they did not work, he would _still_ not be present in the mornings, and he wouldn't be home until late at night. It seemed as if he practically didn't _live_ with them. Not that she greatly desired for him to be there, no. It was pleasant if the pressure of having him around, unsure on how to act or behave, was gone. His suppressing, heavy aura was a whole load to carry on the shoulders, so Sakura enjoyed the moments of solitude he seemingly granted her at his place. She had enough time to exchange herself with Akuma about his day's experiences and to laugh along with his stories of how embarrassed he had been stepping onto the foot of his maths teacher as he was called to the blackboard.

"Haruno!" His dark voice brought her out of her pondering immediately, causing her to jolt slightly as she blinked a couple of times, looking at his face.

"I said, _please begin_."

"Y-Yes..." She frowned at the paper in her hands, fingering through the sheets until she found the desired one, "This is the plan for the upper spa-room and bathroom." she gave him the sheet of paper, "The list of suitable furniture is on the back. I have contacted a Japanese company from-"

But she halted with her words, watching as he had raised a hand to ask for silence as he scanned over the paper. She dared not speak for a further minute, until his icy eyes were once more laid on her, "Is this all?"

"I beg your pardon?" How come she felt so utterly lost whenever he spoke to her? It seemed as if she were trying to communicate with an Arabian King or something.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I asked if this was all, are there any further plans? Documents, report-papers? How have instalments been going, have there been any complications?"

"Oh...that kind of report."

"_Of course_ that kind of report." He stood up, both hands firmly on the table, his head directed towards her, eyes boring into her viridian ones.

"Haruno, are you not required to hand in reports to Tsunade from time to time?"

She struggled for an answer at first, eyes twisted to a firm frown, "Yes, sometimes, but never usually written. She comes by herself, I speak to her, she writes things down..."

What exactly _did_ this man demand from her?

"Well, I am not like Tsunade, I expect my workers to write these reports _themselves_ and hand them in _punctually_ when I ask for them. I will make things easier for you; go to Hena and ask for a reports site. She will give you a website with a username and password which you should better remember. Log in on there every second day and write down your report. I will have access to it immediately, that way you do not have to attend here in mornings, unless I request you to because of possible problems or inquiries."

He quirked an eyebrow, questioning if she had understood, which she did, resulting in a nod from her side.

Opening the door demonstratively, he beckoned for her to leave before closing the door once more.

"I have a weird feeling this woman is going to drive me mad..."

* * *

"Here you go." Hena smiled politely at her, handing her a piece of paper with required username and password.

"Orange Potato Cat born in 1940." Sakura chimed, glancing at the thin piece of material in her hands.

"Pardon?" The secretary slid up her glasses and arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry, I usually make up weird words or phrases in order to remember passwords. OPC1940. Orange Potato Cat born in 1940." Sakura grinned whilst stating her habit, causing Hena to simply stare in disbelief at the young girl.

"Interesting..." she finally muttered, redirecting her attention towards the computer, "Uchiha-sama expects your report every second day before he attends to work. Which means you should send it out the evening before. If you desire an appointment with him, feel free to call me. If he desires an appointment with you, you will surely be informed one way or another."

Sakura gradually nodded, "Okay. Does that mean I can leave now?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

Letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, the rosette moved towards the elevator with quickening steps, leaving the top floor with a '_bing_' of the lift.

The door to Sasuke's office opened, said man exiting whilst pulling his blazer over his shoulders.

"Leaving?" Hena asked as she continued her daily typing-fury on the computer.

"Yes, I have another appointment today."

"This is not one involving young ladies on the toilet or something?"

He glances darkly at her, which she recognized faintly through the reflection on her monitor screen, "No."

"Just wondering." She watched him march off to the elevator where mere minutes before the emerald-eyed designer had stood, "Sasuke?"

He turned to her with a frown, not used to her calling him by his first name, "Yes?" He grumbled.

"Orange Potato Cat born in 1940"

"_What?!"_ his confused demeanour amused her, causing a chuckle to leave her lips.

"Nothing, forget it." She giggled

And he left her to do her work, without another word being spoken.

* * *

She sighed for what seemed the hundredth time, arms crossed, her foot flicking from side to side as she sat, eyes directed to the wall-to-floor window, observing the scenery outside.

"Problematical furniture carriage? _What_ in God's name does that mean? Disrespectful mishandling...Care to explain?" His voice was tinged with a venom that indicated his true annoyance, but his extreme talent to withhold his temper.

"I feel these men aren't working efficiently." Sakura started, "They are handling the items as if they were rugby balls."

"And this is the reason you demand a meeting at 8:00 in the morning?" He was giving her a '_are you serious_' look, but as she observed his face, noting his unwavering eyes, piercingly cold, and his mouth slanted in no direction whatsoever, he had to recognise that she couldn't tell his mood to save her life.

"Yes." Was the prompt answer.

"When you don't even manage a meeting at 8:30 usually..."

"I have to work in an hour, I saw it fit to come beforehand."

"I don't understand you punctuality-system." A hand frustratedly grasped his hair, combing through it in the hopes to enlighten the throbbing pain that majestically returned once again.

"I don't have a system. You told me to come when I have a complaint."

"_Exactly_!" He spoke sternly, "When you have a _problematical_ situation, what kind of problem is _this_?" He indicated with a finger towards his computer screen, where currently her report from the last night was displayed.

"I am just saying that these men are handling the furnitures inappropriately, it might lead to future damages."

"But there haven't been any as of yet?"

"No."

He forced the air out of his nose like an aggravated bull, eyes fixated on her face.

"I do not see these men doing their job wrongly."

"I do."

Gosh this woman was driving him _mad_! At first, she doesn't bring him an appropriate report but instead a layout which, by God, he has already seen countless times before the building was even _built._ Then, she sends an _unclear_ report stating that there are 'layout changes she hasn't been informed off, and she doesn't know the main worker's names to ask.' which got him arching both eyebrows in confusion. Upon her explanation that she doesn't know the workers very well, hence is hindered at working optimally, he face-palmed himself.

_Then_ she spoke about sudden complications because of a blond man having appeared, stating to be an old friend of Sasuke, having asked her various questions she did not know answers to because of being uninformed. After realising that said man must have been Naruto, who was without Sakura's knowledge equally involved in the project, he cooled off, glad it wasn't some business rival.

He had spoken to the Dobe about these matters, and everything seemed cleared. But now she came with _this_ scandalously stupid complaint that he felt like throttling someone.

That Dobe better be prepared when they next meet.

"Haruno, is this some kind of silly play in order to get out of the project?"

The rosette huffed, "No, it is just that I am not accustomed to working with these men, it throws me off."

"Haruno..."

"They are quite rough and rude and seem to not follow the plan properly."

"Haruno, please-" He was rubbing his temples frantically.

"I don't think they are beneficial for this project, seeing its high priority and the large responsibility of preserving the fur-"

"_Sakura_, shut _up_!"

Eyes widened, mouth shut firmly, she watched as he glowered at her.

"Leave now."

"But-"

"I said _leave_."

Without another word, she stood up, exiting the room in silence.

He waited a couple of moments before he stood up himself, following suit.

Expecting a comment from Hena, who was rummaging through some files, he was surprised to find her acting completely oblivious of his presence, and thankful that she did so purposefully, having noticed his obvious distress.

He descended to one of the working floors where he knew lots of desks and workers to be attendant.

His unexpected appearance caused his men to silence as he strode by, yet he didn't give much of a damn about that right then. His eyes scanned the area, finding one of his subordinates seated at her desk, glancing quizzically over at him with large brown eyes and long straight strands of black.

If he remembered correctly, she was a single lady. Yes, he did remember correctly. With a quick glance he checked her attire, noting a thin white blouse and a short black, tight skirt that snuggled itself exaggeratedly against her skin.

_'That'll do...'_ he told himself.

"I need to discuss your last report." He muttered gloomily, signalling her to follow, which she did without hesitation.

With frighteningly quick steps he dashed towards an office he knew to be empty all day long, tossing the door open, waiting as the lady strode past him, before locking it.

"U-Uchiha-sama?" She enquired meekly, her voice soft yet weak. It had an inquisitive tinge to it, reminding him of the pinkette which he had just sent away.

_'Fuck'._

With a powerful hand, he knocked her back against a wall, dragging her skirt up, "Just shut up." He groaned, attacking her neck with his lips, sucking, biting, pleasing himself. Hands roamed across her body in an agitated manner, finally returning to his trousers, undoing the zipper.

Some more fumbling and fidgeting and he was done, plunging ruthlessly into her without much thought of a warning.

And it seemed a miracle that nobody heard the drastically loud cries and moans that exited the office.

* * *

This behaviour seemingly became a mundane act that frustrated both parties. Whilst Sakura admittedly _had_ at first tried to get kicked out of the project, she now tried her best to cooperate.

It has to be understood; not like she didn't feel honoured to be able to work on a building of such high priority and with such important clients, after all, it did her reputation good. _More_ than good! But the sheer pressure of working under a boss such as _Sasuke_, with people she barely knew or could cooperate with, especially such _ignorant_ workers, so at least she felt, was traumatizing.

She couldn't withstand it anymore. Sakura had believed that by continuous complaints she could agitate her _boss_ in such a way that he would exchange her for a different architect. Especially by picking up matters of irrelevant significance.

But she failed utterly, so hence, she tried to work progressively, but found that there were factors still hindering her efficient working capabilities.

And it was nerv-racking to have to send a report every other damn day to that boss, just to hear further complaints about it the next time they met.

But she continuously did her work the best she could, because not even talking to Tsunade and asking for her interference was helpful.

Not at all.

Yet she did not quite realise how much she was causing Sasuke to go insane day by day.

Each time they collided with a new _argument_ of sorts, he would find himself strolling in some random department, grasping the next best, sexy-looking female worker he could find, dragging her into the next best _office_ he could find and letting out his frustrations by screwing her senseless.

And even Hena had to notice that he was at it more often, at least when he ordered someone into his office, or happened to have a secretary of sorts deliver a document. And she knew, by his sleepless, overworked face that he was all but pleased after all of his _acts._

"You can be such a terrible man, Uchiha." Said secretary claimed as she read through a document which had been handed to her earlier, "All those poor women."

"Their fault if they go along with it." He was on a couch outside his office, his arm resting over his eyes.

"You have no heart."

"Tell me something new."

She leaned over her desk, her wrinkles moving to form a questioning frown which he could not see. He still had an arm over his orbs.

"Usually, you'd bang the very woman that would cause your frustration. How come you are leaving _this_ one alone?"

He did not answer, not even stir to give away a possible reply, which caused the creases on her forehead to deepen.

"Uchiha..." She tried to call him soothingly, to not anger him more, but he only growled in response.

"Why do you not let your _annoyance_ out in a different manner?"

This time a grunt.

She sighed, scratching her twitching scalp with the sharp end of a pencil, "I will never get around to comprehend you fully, Uchiha." she returned to her seat, ignoring how he smirked.

* * *

With rushed steps Sakura hurried to the entrance of the school building, checking her wrist-watch with strained eyes before roughly pushing the doors open.

Her steps were feather-light as she glided across the corridors, past a few rooms, crossing some students, and then halted in front of a door with a gold-plaited 'Headmaster' sign in the middle.

She sighed, knocking politely before expectantly being called in.

What her eyes were met with after she entered knocked her breath out of her lungs.

Akuma sat, head laid on his crossed arms which were slumped over a table in the corner, one side of his cheek bright read, crusted with dark-brown blood, followed by a razor-thin cut mere millimetres underneath.

"What happened!?" Upon receiving a call from Sasuke stating that some _incident_ had occurred in school which she needed to attend to as he was currently in a meeting, the pinkette stormed out of the internet café where she was (as had now become a ritual) writing a report for her dear boss.

She had never expected things to escalate to _this_. Maybe he had problems finding friends, as he had claimed two days earlier on his sixth day into school, his grades might have been exceedingly high, although the teacher had informed them about this before already. Some small, easily solved matter, she believed.

To have come and to have be informed Akuma had been in a _fight_, no less with senior school members, had her quite shocked.

"It seems he got in some sort of dispute, hence the bruise on his cheek. The mother of one of the children called me a while ago complaining that her son is incapable of coming to school the next few days."

Sakura nodded, not responding at all due to her loss of words.

"Haruno-san, we see this kind of behaviour as all but pleasant at our school." The head mistress informed her, indicating with a hand for Sakura to seat herself, but named woman was oblivious of that gesture, "I understand that he is having problems adapting himself to this school system, he has no friends up until yet, and for a child to have been under home-teaching all his life and never have gone outside, it is quite a difficult matter. We request you to clear this matter at home, we do not want to see such behaviour _again_."

"Okay." The viridian eyed woman walked over to the little Uchiha, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, articulated her thanks, bidding goodbye and leaving the building in utter silence.

Akuma didn't stir to speak or protest.

They reached the outer courtyard, and Akuma suddenly felt an urge to vocalize his thoughts, to defend himself, but his intentions were interrupted when he saw a specific person standing patiently in front of a sleek black Porsche.

Sakura gazed up at the raven-haired man in utter surprise, "I thought you had a meet-"

"I left earlier." His voice was, as usual, devoid of all emotions. But Sakura recognized a specific shade of anger withheld inside, something that would be let out not too shortly.

He opened the back door of the vehicle, "Get inside." he commanded coldly, and both attendants did as told without hesitation or questions.

* * *

The drive was barely five minutes long, walking up into the apartment two minutes. Akuma rushed to the living room the moment he entered, but was halted from going any further.

"_What_ in _God's_ name were you _thinking_?!"

Sakura flinched at his brutally harsh and cold tone.

"What kind of behaviour was _that_?!" His roaring continued, "You have not only injured another boy, but endangered the reputation of your family, and you will now worry your parents into sickness once they find out about this!"

Sakura felt like cowering in a corner from the sheer volume he had right now. She never had expected to see a Sasuke burst out like a volcano, had believed it could never be as bad as his normal, vacant attitude. She had been so utterly wrong.

His eyes were like black holes, like lurking shadows that caused anyone to gulp several times. The contours of his face were strict and sharp, lips a thin, horizontal line. Yet the atmosphere was filled with electrifying tension.

And she could only watch as Akuma stood there, gaze lowered to the ground, unmoving.

"Do you _seriously_ expect me to just _tolerate_ this and pretend nothing _happened_?" She wondered if the neighbours could hear his intimidating lecture.

"I'm sorry..." he uttered it so silently that she strained her ears to hear his exact words. He did not budge.

"_Sorry_? Sorry won't do!"

"Sasuke!" Black orbs flung themselves towards her, boring into her own, apple green ones in rage.

The Rosette's breath hitched. Had she just _really_ called out to him? She felt so disrespectful, out of control, as if she had accidentally entered the lion's den when she actually intended avoiding it with all her might.

What was to come now? She had to compose herself, no, she had to compose _him_.

"Shouting at him like a madman won't do."

"What do you expect me to do then? Wasn't it _your_ responsibility to make sure he was fine!?"

Oh great, now he was having a go at her. A proper go. This was worse than writing a fucking report at 2 a.m. in the morning.

"_My_ responsibility? _Ours_! You never _cared_ to ask how he was doing!"

"Akuma, off to your room!" He called, pointing a hand in said direction yet never taking his eyes off the pinkette.

Named boy frowned unsure, then quickly grasped his bag and left through the corridor hurriedly.

"I _do_ care, and I _have_ asked, but I had no _time_ to investigate this further." He had cooled down a bit, his volume had fallen, yet he still spoke sickeningly cold.

"Well, you should have found some then." She was not having this. Being blamed for a kid having gotten into a fight was not what Sakura had imagined to happen. She was sure there were going to be complications along with this horrendous deal, but she never imagined it to escalate barely a week after having moved in.

"I am _not_ his father."

"And I am _not_ his mother! Still, we both have a responsibility right now and it involves this boy! For God's sake Sasuke, he's not had it easy stuck at home all the time! What do you expect?"

"Etiquette, Mannerism, _Sensibility!"_ He turned on his heel, storming off in direction of the dorms.

"He is _eight_!"

"Old enough! At his age I had to learn these things too! And it wasn't the easy way!"

She stopped in front of his bedroom door, watching as he faced her again.

"Just because _you_ had to, doesn't mean he has to be tortured the same way!"

He scowled, "What do you mean, _tortured_, this is simple lecturing!"

"Oh come _on_! You are a cold-hearted bastard who wouldn't give a toss twice about others unless it concerned yourself in _any_ matter! How on earth can you expect for Akuma to have to turn out the same?"

Whoops.

Now she had stepped over the border.

She had insulted him.

Quite bad at that.

Sakura bit on her tongue in frustration, eyes widened in horror and a hand rushing to her mouth, covering it in a frantic manner. What had she just _thought_? This was going to end horribly, she could see it coming. She had seriously just attacked his damn honour.

But his face never told her what he was thinking. Eyes were still sharp, piercingly cold.

Suddenly he took a silent step forward, followed by another. Out of fear Sakura stepped back, ravaging her brain for some kind of clever solution out of this terrible situation which, if all came down worse, could cost her her job.

"You have broken a rule..." He whispered, his voice suddenly thick and husk in such a way Sakura had never quite heard it before.

Another step towards her, another step taken back by herself.

"I thought I had made myself clip and clear." She frowned, completely confused. _What_ rule? What had she done wrong? What at all was he talking about?

As she intended to take another step to create space between both parties, Sakura nearly jolted as she felt hard wood pressing against her ankles, her clumsiness allowing for her to fall back and land with a '_thud_' on the soft mattress underneath.

Wait, _what_?

What mattress was she all of a sudden on?

And now it dawned on her. She realised how he had opened the door, stepped inside, and she, in all her anger and fury, desiring nothing more but to let her heat and frustration see the daylight, followed him.

She had entered his room.

Sakura had entered Uchiha Sasuke's room, when only days ago he had made it a golden rule to never, _ever_ do so.

Fuck.

He glanced down at her, lowering himself, both of his muscled arms placed next to her head, his obsidian eyes burning into hers in a way it made her go mentally crazy. But she couldn't stop staring into their attractive endlessness that was pulling her magically towards them.

Her breath hitched a couple of times, she could feel the hammering of her heart inside her ribcage. Sakura desperately pleaded it to calm out of fear he might hear it, but the rushing of blood that coursed inside her ears was so deafening that she lost all sense of confidence.

"You have to pay..." He ushered, his lips hovering above her left ear, causing feathery tickles to erupt and crawl all across her skin, until everything prickled and itched, indicating a sudden arousal of goosebumps.

His heated breath fanned her neck, made her hold her own as her stomach curled inwards, legs rubbing together.

He lowered his body to lean on her, toned abs pressing against her delicate features which she felt even through their clothing. The blood was spread evidently on her face and she felt as if she were having a fever; breathless, dizzy and confused.

Her lungs collapsed all of a sudden when moist lips bit into her neck teasingly, trailing down to the connection between the shoulder, licking, biting, _playing_ with her skin and forcing a gasp to exit her mouth anew.

"S-Sas-" But all air had been knocked out again as his slender, warm hand felt up her sides, creeping underneath her shirt and tickling the flesh towards the flat stomach, where he lingered, stroking the tender skin, finally continuing his expedition across the landscape of her body.

The coil twisted and twirled inside her forcefully, tearing at all senses, suddenly bursting into millions of butterflies the moment his burning lips slanted themselves above hers, sucking on them, forcing her to compensate.

She couldn't help it. As much as she fought the chilling sensation that throttled her sensibility, she ended up kissing back in utter desire, a moan escaping her lips when he thrust his tongue into her fiery cavern without warning, tasting all there was to taste of her before sucking on her tongue for further pleasure.

And he had never found himself so _addicted _before! She tasted to sweet yet so soft, mild, milky. He hated sweets, but the way she mixed all these aromas with wafting rose-scents and mild cherries mesmerized him, got him _so badly_ hooked. He should have heeded Hena's words earlier. He should have _definitely_ let out his frustrations on _her_ when it felt so good right then and there.

Her struggles were weak, only half as strong as she wanted them to be, because she felt powerless in his presence right now.

So she had no other choice but to comply as he sucked further on her lips and forcefully pushed his tongue against hers, his hand unexpectedly taking a detour down her stomach, along the side of her thighs, finding the edge of the material that made out her skirt, pushing it away as he allowed for his appendages to glide up towards the rim of her panties.

He was becoming ever so harsh and dominant, she felt herself incapable of struggling more and more. That is, until the tip of one of his fingers pulled the fabric of her panties back and began to feel inside, right above her very private area.

She bucked, her hands, which had laid uselessly above her head, suddenly finding rest on his strong chest, pushing him off with a force she didn't know she possessed.

He increased the space between them, watching ravenously as the girl underneath him shadowed her eyes through means of her hair.

"Don't _ever_ do that again." she whispered monotonously underneath her breath, before jolting from the bed and exiting Sasuke's room in a hurried frenzy.

And leaving an utterly shocked Sasuke behind.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Yes yes, Sasuke is taking wrong moves, and this'll cause quite some tension between him and Sakura in the next chapter. His character will develop and their interactions are going to change, so be expectant for that!_

_No previews, I am sorry, I wanna leave you hanging to see what you think might happen next!  
_

_Don't forget to check out my other stories, such as **Case Closed, **my detective story, and **Perfection, **a oneshot involving Kushina and Minato for all those who love them! =)  
_

_Please Review 333 Review's are an inspiration to my writing and force me to update faster! :D  
_


	5. The Game Begins

_(A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this update! Not on purpose! BUT I've been working on a Sasusaku doujinshi which I have posted on dA, please check it out! Here is the link: art/Apocalyptus-Prologue-1-326459179 leave a comment if you can! It would mean a lot to me!_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter! And thanks for all the lovely reviews and favourites!)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Game Begins**

The sun poured down on them like melted chocolate, warming, deep orange hues twisting into bleeding cherry colours and flaring like fire, giving the lush green grass a turbulent mix of colours.

They lay together in the streaks of green, head by head, lingering with the fading light and enjoying the slight breeze that picked up, ruffling through their hair playfully.

"I tell you, It'll definitely happen one day." Rosalia declared full of determination as her emerald eyes scanned the sky, watching dark shadows flap and swoon out of sight.

"Right..." The boy opposite her whispered, eyes shut as he relished the feeling of the evening.

"Scientist one day _will_ be able to give humans' wings, and then I'll fly amongst them."

He didn't have to look at her or ask to know what she spoke about. He himself was fascinated by the feathered creatures up above, gliding through the winds as if it were the easiest thing in the world. They soared up so high and could plummet down within mere seconds. It was a breathtaking sight to behold.

"And what will you do then? Live with them, too?" Kuro stretched his toes blissfully, feeling cosier than in his own grand silken-clad bed.

"Maybe, depends. But I'll definitely be more up in the skies than elsewhere. And I'll go travel the whole world."

He smirked at her words.

"And if you're lucky and really, _really_ nice to me, I might take you along!"

"And how that, are you going to carry me?"

"Yeah! Or I'll befriend with the other birds, make you a carriage and carry you along the skies."

"Or I'll just grow wings too and join you." He liked the idea. A bird as free and untamed as he'd ever wanted to be.

When with her, he forgot all logicality and common sense. He left that for the hard, monotonous days at home; those days where he'd undergo countless boring lectures and teachings of realistic statistics, of sciences and worldly facts.

No, when with _her_ he could forget all reality, because all the fantastical things they spoke about were his _alternate_ reality; to be able to travel to the core of earth, as in Jules Verne's books, to climb mount Everest without much help, to leap from the clouds as if they were floating mattresses; and of course most importantly, to be able to fly like the majestic birds above them.

He didn't care if they sounded stupid and pointless, and if they were only sweet words of nothing that held no real meaning; for _him_ they withheld dreams and visions. Crazy, creative ideas, daydreams, escape routes from the bitter, dark, grey world of statistics and facts.

Away from façades, just a world of _truth_ and happiness, where he could be whom he always wanted to be, without restrictions and having to make sure to keep up some sort of reputation he had before even having been born.

He didn't even mind just sitting in silence, just watching as nature took its course, just being in her company and enjoying such condition. He could spend hours with her, but he never told her that.

And he didn't quite understand why.

"So, it's a deal! We'll turn to birds one day through modern science and go fly across the skies. I always wanted to go visit Paris! And see the Himalayas!"

He chuckled as she spoke those words so carefree, "Of course, we surely will." seating himself up, not minding his disarrayed hair and crumpled clothing, he looked over his shoulder at her peaceful form, "And how are we going to make sure scientists will be able to transform us into birds?"

"Easy." She seated herself upright too now, ignoring her own mess of attire, "We'll wish to the stars! My mom said you can make a wish upon a shooting star and it'll _certainly _come true!" Her eyes sparkled with full conviction as she gazed into his dark orbs. He couldn't help but admire her never-ending determination.

"I guess we'll have to meet up at night too then." He stated, half smiling.

"Why that?"

"To find you a star to wish upon."

* * *

He woke up with a moan, a hand shooting up to block out the glaring sunlight infiltrating his bedroom from his view.

Sluggishly, he opened his eyes, dark glimmering orbs gazing at the monotonous ceiling above, watching faint shadows of clouds flicker by.

The barely fading memories of the dream he had had last night plagued him like a freshly bleeding wound. Even though the incident was only vaguely replayed within his subconscious, he could still see her face clip and clear in his mind, smell that sickly sweet fragrance which spread itself so lovingly whenever he felt her aura near.

He hated it. He hated every single reminiscence he had when asleep. All the memories of his childhood were locked away in a deeply hidden part of his heart he loathed and detested with an unearthly passion. Never ever did he voluntarily pull out the key to unchain them, to view them again and be reminded of the unending suffering he had been victim of.

And with the rising determination to keep the door locked, even when asleep, he noted how the last pictorial memories faded into inaccurate details, twisting into something he once knew, but wouldn't recognise even if he saw it right in front of him.

He had erased it.

And he hoped it would be forever at last.

* * *

A sudden chill crawled down her spine and twitched at mid-back. She shook slightly, hands burying themselves deeper inside the woollen pockets of her brown coat. Pressing her mouth into the cosiness of her red scarf which dangled moodily from her shoulder, she picked up on speed as she marched down the park, across the road, passed some houses and other buildings, before noting the café in the distance she had targeted all along.

"Come on Jiji." She looked to her side, watching as her slender cat speedily rushed to her side and walked obediently like a dog next to her.

He was very used to it, a habit he had adopted automatically. Sakura had hesitantly decided to let him roam outside after the third month of owning him, always fearing he might get run over, but knowing he needed his freedom.

She was surprised when, after taking her fifth habitual walk outside in the streets, she saw a black shadow dash from corner to corner, shimmering eyes lighting up here and then, when suddenly he stood beside her, waiting for his beloved owner to take a step forward.

Every time she decided to stroll outside, he would stroll with her. He would announce himself with a silent thud that could be heard when he jolted from the roof and landed elegantly on the pavement. He would halt if she halted, walked when she walked, kept her speed steadily, only rushed forwards when they reached the park, but would always wait for her to catch up.

He was more obedient and loyal than any dog she could remember to have had.

She loved Jiji as much as one loved his or her best friend. He knew when she felt sad and lonely, and he would join her on her bed, snuggling into her side, purring loudly to get her attention, silently telling her he'd be there for her when she needed him; she hadn't had to tell him, he simply _knew_ when she desired comfort.

Yet though being so unendingly thankful for his steady companionship, she felt the strong desire to speak out her distressing situation through words with someone she hoped would understand her.

Thus she scanned the café eagerly with her eyes, but upon realising that wanted person was not present, she decided to seat herself in a well-seen spot, ordering a coffee and muffin, waiting patiently for her friend to arrive.

Jiji, not liking the company of other people _beside_ his owner, decided to stay at a good distance from Sakura, and in general, the café, cleaning his paws and face until Sakura was done.

The rosette tapped her finger nerv-rackingly, quickly roaming through her mind over what had happened only a handful of days ago.

She had ended up disobeying Sasuke, even though accidentally, and had ended up in a situation she had never imagined herself to ever end up in. Being underneath her boss, her _grand big ultimate overly well-known and sexy_ boss, being _felt up_ by said _boss, _and especially, being _frenched_ by him nonetheless!

By her _boss_!

He was practically a _celebrity_ in this twisted world!

Normally it would be the undying dream of any average girl to cross paths with a man of fame and overly charming looks and be kissed senseless by him. It would be a forbidden embarrassing thought to land in _bed_, too, and would look just so cliché and out of reality that it was, and would always be nothing but a fantastical daydream.

Subconsciously she raised her fingers and held her suddenly trembling lips, the tips lingering there and reminding her of his warm, smooth mouth hovering over hers, his greedy actions and sensually arousing touches.

She shivered. It might be the daydream of near to every average girl, but it was definitely not _hers_!

She had to live with this man for a couple of weeks to come! How on _earth_ would she ever _face_ him again? She'd suffocate being in a room alone with him already! His almighty presence had, with that incident, hauled itself overpoweringly into her life, had reminded her once more, and more accurately, with _whom_ she was currently living under the same roof with.

Putting _aside_ the fact that he was her boss, her big big big boss. The fact that he was a God in looks and a king in charms was something she realised just now. He had had so many women, she knew that for sure, and he could and _would_ have any he desired. _Any_.

And if she fell into his vision of liking, then she would pay the price.

_'Because it's always __**us**__ who have to pay!_' She thought angrily and Sakura so desperately tried to extinguish the memorized feeling of his hands on her abdomen.

"Hey Sweetie! Sorry for being late, didn't know what dress to drop on this morning!"

Looking up, Sakura gazed into the shining and smiling face of her best friend, indigo eyes blinking back at her with a hidden sense of worry.

Ino had decided to curl her hair today, leaving the bangs to fall in endless locks and spirals, framing her face beautifully.

She seated herself across from Sakura, ordering a coffee herself and placing her flashy and expensive handbag on the empty seat to her right.

The emerald-eyed woman had met her bubbly best friend in high school during induction day. Her hyper attitude had caused Ino to immediately talk to Sakura as if it were the most normal thing in the world, causing the back then shy little girl to find a friend for life in her blond companion.

"So Pinky, you sounded quite worrying on the phone. And by what you told me, it seems you were a bit panicky. Care to explain?" Grand eyes were flashed towards Sakura who nibbled silently on her muffin.

"Well, you know the situation I am in right now...after having met that kid I told you about, Akuma, you remember?" She started.

Ino creased an eyebrow before her face lit up in remembrance, "Sure do! You said you had to live with some kind of hottie!"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

At the mentioning of the name, the blond's eyes widened fractionally, gazing in utter disbelief at her pink-haired best friend.

"U-Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke? You are bloody _kidding_ me!?"

"No...I told you before that he was Uchi-"

But she never got to finish her sentence as the slapping of two perfectly manicured hands against the metal table cut her off.

"Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke? Do you _know _who that man _is_!?"

"Well, duh I do." Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, "And that's the problem, he is my boss after all, like, the big leading figure, and I've kind of landed in this uncomfortable position the other day where-"

"_BOSS?!_ Sakura that is so _not_ the point! _He is Uchiha Sasuke_! Like, anyone wants to be fucked by him, he is so smoking hot-"

"Ino-"

"-God I would _love_ to live under the same roof with him. Although I heard it is hard to gain his attention, you have to be a proper smack-ass sexy bimbo to get some blissful moments with _him_."

"Ino, that's what I want to talk about, the other day he-"

"_Gosh_ he looks so handsome from a distance, I ask myself what he looks like close up, it must the feeling of melting butter in a frying pan-"

"He tried to hook me up the other day."

A sudden burst of silence lingered between them. Ino's eyes slowly twisted to examine Sakura's sincere face.

"Oh...my...GOD!"

Wincing at the unearthly volume, Sakura turned to see how people gazed in confusion and annoyance towards their table, "Ino, keep it cool." She hushed, eyes wide in desperation.

"Sakura you _bitch" _the blond continued in a harsh whisper, "you little _dirty _girl."

"Ino no, I don't mean it that way!" Frantically waving hands in front of herself and shaking her head, Sakura quickly gazed around, just to make sure no one was listening, "We did _not_ land in bed!"

Her companion sat back, sceptical eyes boring into Sakura's own ones, "What you mean?"

"Well, he...felt me up and..." she exhaled a stressed sigh. It seemed suddenly so hard to talk about it. She felt so utterly uncomfortable thinking about it alone, "Kissed me and I didn't like it. So I pushed him off."

"You. Are. _Kidding_ me woman!?" The Yamanaka inheritor seemed utterly incredulous now.

"No..." A hand quickly found rest on her pounding head. It felt as if her brain tried to break through her skull.

"You got a bloody _God_ trying to take the better of you and all you can do is _deny_ him?"

"I definitely don't want to do such a thing with a stranger."

"How many girls have given themselves some pleasure thinking of Brad Pit or Johnny Depp, _Jesus Sakura_!"

Okay, Sakura realised now with pained expression that it had _not_ been a good idea to consult Ino about these affairs. She _obviously_ overreacted and saw the whole situation in a different light.

Who could really blame her? She was breathtakingly beautiful; even Aphrodite would be jealous – and she could have any man she desired. The blond wore only the most exquisite designer clothing, thanks to inheriting endless wealth because of her overly rich father. She was an indirect celebrity herself, and she _certainly_ fell into Sasuke's category.

Sakura knew for a fact, if the Uchiha had to chose between her and Ino, it would be the latter.

"Sakura!"

She blinked, confused, then averted her attention back to the frustrated woman opposite her, who sighed in obvious annoyance before raising the cup to her lips and sipping some coffee.

"Look babe; you landed in some kind of awkward situation with the Uchiha, I understand, but you can't act like the little timid middle school girl that nearly got deflowered by a senior until the teacher caught them."

"Ino, it's not like-"

"You have to act like the adult Sakura who nearly got deflowered, but can see over the whole situation with rationality and wont act stupid or pointless. You have to clear this up like _adults_ do."

"So you expect me to walk up to him and act like nothing happened?"

"No, you don't have to use that variable. After all, he knows your distress. Do it as a woman does; unforgiving but pretending everything's alright. It turns the men crazy because they don't see through it."

Sakura grasped her hair and pulled on the bangs, before gliding her fingers soothingly across her scalp, "This just sounds utterly complicated."

"Well, the _other_ variable is to _finally _ lose your beloved virginity to earth's sexiest man alive. I see your point, I'd definitely go for the latter, I mean which mother can tell their kids such an awesome story?"

The rosette couldn't help but giggle at Ino's lousy reasoning. She always managed to cheer her up, to get her up and going when she felt down and beaten.

"There you go, _release_ some stress, sex is really good for those situations-"

"Ino, I'm not just gonna jump in bed with him, who am I?"

"Oh _please_ Pinky. I remember back in the days you wouldn't allow any guy a look of yours simply because of that stupid little childhood friend you had, whoever he was. Are you gonna save yourself up for the day he returns or something?"

Blushing, eyes widening at the mentioned of her _childhood_ friend, Sakura stuttered as she mumbled a "N-No!" and looked away in embarrassment, "I just haven't found the right one..."

"Now you sound like me, trying to find prince Charming. That's daydreaming woman!"

"Can't help it if I promised prince Charming something, even though he hates me right now..."

Saddened eyes twisted to look at her lap and down her skinny jeans, eyeing them like brilliant jewels.

Ino, noting the change in atmosphere, sighed, "But seriously Pinky, you nearly get banged by _heaven_ itself and manage to resist? You must have left him jaw-dropped and aghast! Makes me proud."

They giggled at the thought of shocked Uchiha Sasuke.

It was a sight to behold.

* * *

"Teme, you are such a jerk!"

Sasuke chucked the stress ball up towards the ceiling before catching it elegantly again, repeating the process various times.

"I mean, seriously, poor chick; completely new and innocent and you act all assy and try to nail her. That's proper bastard-like of you."

He ignored the blond's loud gibberish as he gazed at the wall, replaying the whole scenario in his mind. His face was as blank as ever.

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? I don't get it, can't you be nice _once_ in your life?"

A knock on the door interrupted Naruto's rant, and Hena's head came into appearance.

"Uchiha-sama? Haruno-san is now here for the meeting. Shall I let her in or tell her to wait?"

"Let her in." He muttered without sparing his secretary a look, still thrusting the small round object effortlessly into the air before catching it again.

They listened in silence as approaching steps were audible, before Sakura entered hesitantly, watching as Hena shut the door behind her.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan – you don't mind me calling you Sakura-chan, do you? I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Teme's best buddy. Oh, I mean Sasuke of course." Grinning sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his head whilst offering the other hand to the young pinkette.

She took it with a smile, "Yes, I remember our last encounter."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that, Teme told me it troubled you a bit. Didn't mean to!" He glanced over at the young Uchiha who still seemed perplexed by the wall.

"Well, I'd better take my leave seeing as he's got some business stuff to talk to you about. Was nice to meet you properly!" He nudged Sasuke a bit, whispering a harsh 'you better be nice and apologise!' before leaving with a smile which Sakura returned.

As the door shut, Sasuke decided to turn his attention to the rosette in front of him. He could, after all, feel her apprehension and discomfort.

As his eyes landed on her slender figure, he unknowingly raised a surprised eyebrow.

She wore a beautiful white blouse, with the sleeves pushed up a bit and her décolleté slightly showing. A thin navy scarf curled itself around her neck and hung along her back and side, ending just next to the tight black skirt still some inches above the knees, where her thick black boots began.

Had she always looked so astoundingly good?

Her hair was especially wild today, with rebellious curls twisting and twirling around in various directions, falling down in a frilly manner along her back.

He only quite noted now how her eyes seemed outshiningly bright, piercingly so, like dart arrows directed at anyone she gazed at.

Did she actually _know_ how _annoying_ that was? Especially the pang of remembrance that crossed his heart before disappearing like a blackout, confusing him.

_God_ he hated this woman.

"Haruno." He finally spoke, watching as she slightly jumped when she heard his voice, "The report?"

She handed it over, her eyes not betraying her current thoughts of burning anger, distress and the need to smack him across the face.

He took it, lingering in the hold, before opening the file and flicking through the pages, scanning over what she had given him.

"It is the same I sent you per email." the emerald-eyed woman finally decided to speak, using an emotion-void, professional tone.

He nodded in acknowledgement, still investigating the report. He did not desire to look at her; glimpsing her annoyed him all the more.

He had not bothered much when she denied him a few evenings ago. Of course he had been used to it from high school days, although situations were often times different. Back then he liked to sometimes target younger, pretty little innocent things and take advantage. Some obliged, feeling utterly embarrassed afterwards and blushing every time he came into their vision. Others couldn't deal with the tension and heat and left before he could get anywhere close to intimate.

He usually smirked when such situations occurred, understanding that, for some, he had a kind of overly powerful aura when present.

Sasuke never had it that a woman would deny him willingly, though, as if what he did was gruesome. And although he was firstly quite shocked and puzzled, he shrugged it off.

But her attitude had thus changed to become irritating and unclear; she never quite knew how to speak to him, tried to avoid him as much as possible, always going for walks or leaving the room when Akuma left it.

They hadn't even cleared up _why_ Akuma had fought at all with some other boys, and Sasuke realised it was something he better clear up soon before his brother returned.

"I see some of the furniture pieces have caused trouble." he declared, trying to stay professional by keeping an unbothered tone of voice; which he was very used to. He never betrayed his emotions. _Ever_.

"Yes, especially the...beds..." she whispered the last word with an awkward realisation, causing him to frown.

"Did it feel hard?"

"I beg your pardon?" She raised a shocked eyebrow, her pupils widening slightly.

"The...mattress." he elucidated.

"O-Oh, yes, they were _definitely_ the wrong ones, I checked the company too, they came from a different factory than the ordered ones."

He watched as she turned all nervous, scratching the side of her neck, a foot tapping inaudibly on the ground whilst her fingers played with her scarf.

He smirked.

"Well, I'll call the factory later to make sure they send the right ones, no _hard_ or _rough_ ones."

She blinked as he stressed those words. He watched as she became even more uneasy.

And he liked it very much.

With a still hidden smirk he fingered through the sheets in front of him, "Silk cushions should also be delivered, please make sure they are extra _soft_ to the touch to verify that they are the correct ones. Curtains will be important, we don't want the bedroom to be all _exposed."_

And with the smirk turning into a half grin, he observed as she became all the more discommodious, hands grasping her elbows frantically as she frowned, most likely out of habit.

He enjoyed her slight antics as he equivocated, frustration piling up in her features.

"The fifth room on floor 3 is supposed to have a water-bed. Please make sure they are especially stable, we don't want them to _burst_ and wet everything too _early_, they're supposed to _last_."

Her eyebrow twitched.

He was going to enjoy this meeting thoroughly; he might as well take his time.

* * *

Furious hands grasped the door handle and pushed it down in violence, the entry nearly being torn out of its frame as Sakura stormed inside, chucking her belongings carelessly onto the mattress of her bed.

How _dare_ this incompetent man act all high and mighty and _mock_ her with every word he spoke!?

How dare he give her double meanings, obviously causing her discomfort, and working to _worsen it all the more!_

Did he not _know_ how stressed she had been about the other night he tried to approach her so openly? Never _ever_ had she allowed a man to come so close!

Okay, so maybe that was a lie, she admitted mentally. She _had_ let the one or other come near to close, because it had felt right at the time and they had been together for quite a mentionable amount. But she always pushed them away before they could as much as touch her twice.

She felt _terrible_ for having left him to take advantage easily and without much restraint, and Sakura swore, _swore_ on her very soul that it would not happen twice.

If he ever dared to touch her again, she would give him hell of a hard time.

But he didn't seem threatened at all by her possible moves! No, instead he _bullied_ her mentally through his play on words, torturing her senses and rational thinking and causing her mind to swift off topic, the heat boiling infuriatingly in her cheeks as she tried to stay as adept as possible.

And he wouldn't _stop_, he pulled no barriers. He worsened his _pranks_, and he kept it going for _days_.

Every time they met, if private or not, he would play his mental little tricks.

Like when he requested her to lay a towel in front of the shower before taking one, so that the floor wouldn't be too _wet and slippery_ when she exited. And yes, he pretty much used those words.

"URGH!" She felt the desperate urge to scream into her pillow, then twist and chuck it into his face, wishing it would turn into a bag of bricks in mid-flight. She'd love to scratch his eyes out like a hysterical cat.

How much of a jerk and asshole could this man _possibly_ be?!

'_Go die in a hole_!' She cursed as her lips were pressed to the silken mattress underneath her.

Mattress.

She screamed, literally now, jolting off bed and storming outside her bedroom and into the bathroom, yanking the tap on and throwing ice cold water into her face.

"Sakura...neechan?" She heard a faint whisper behind her.

Said woman spoke to see Akuma stand half in the door way, frightened, large eyes looking at her red, burning one. Suddenly, she stopped frowning, eyebrows evening out and eyes softening.

"Hey." she spoke with a calm tone, smiling as he grinned.

"God you seem angry." He chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry, am a bit stressed lately." She rolled her eyes, grabbing a towel and wiping her face.

"Is it because of Ojisan?"

She looked back at him in surprise, "Yeah...it is actually."

He nodded understandingly, "Yeah, that's normal."

She tilted her head in puzzlement.

"Well, Tou-san told me Ojisan likes to make the women go mad."

"Your Tou-san is so right, he really _does_."

"Yeah, but in the end they like him anyway, and do whatever he wants them to do."

She arched both eyebrows, "Like _hell_ will I ever do what _that man_ asks from me!"

He burst out laughing, taking her completely by surprise.

"God yeah! I wish he could hear that right now!" He held his stomach, nearly doubling over as he tried to catch his breath, chest rising violently, "He is so stressed himself too!"

"_Stressed_?" The rosette approached the little Uchiha, watching as he finally calmed a little.

"Yeah, he isn't in a too good mood. I'm just glad he has left me be from any lectures of his. When he is ill-mooded it is really easy to rile him up."

"Is that so?"

"Sure is." He gave her the Uchiha smirk.

"And, how do I rile him up easily?" She inquired with a devious look plastered on her features.

"Oh, well...Tou-san says he hates it when he cannot have something he really wants. He used to apparently have been like that when he was younger."

"Oh, I understand." she smiled knowingly at herself in the mirror.

If one could play this game, then, by God, two would be even better at it.

And she would show him just _how_ good of a player she was.

* * *

_(A/N: Yes, the way Jiji is being described is nothing fictional at all, but completely based on my own cat which passed away earlier this year...I love dogs really, but I know for a fact that my dog would leave me hanging if he saw something more interesting, such as food. My cat wouldn't ô_o Does NOT mean I don't love my little wuffy!_

_ANYWAY! PLEASE R&R! :D Tell me what you think, and what you believe is going to happen next! And as a reward I'll try update faster!)_


	6. The Price You Pay

_A/N: Don't hate me! D: I know I'm a horrible person for not having updated in ages! It's not on purpose, I've been thinking about this fic for ages but just couldn't get myself into inspirational mood to write._

_Thank wonderful fantastic Taylor Swift with her new album RED which inspired me sooo much – listen to it!_

_Thanks to all those **amazing people out there** you faved, alerted, reviewed, and stayed loyal! You are epic! 3_

_Don't forget to check my other stories, especially my new one **Not the Loving Kind**! _

_Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to __**HAPPY ** for being such a wonderful reviewer =3_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Price You Pay**

The grass cracked underneath his feet as he trudged through the thicket towards the well-known meadow.

Well, to _him_ it was well known, and to _her_, otherwise no one really knew of it.

He took precise care with every step, for it was pitch black, and even though some tiny streams of fading moonlight still glittered in the sky, his sight was rather restricted to about half a meter in front of him.

"Kuro!" A harsh whisper came from his right.

Kuro mustered sparkling orbs staring at him, waiting for his attention.

"Rosalia?"

"Yes, over here." Waving a frantic hand towards herself, she turned him her back as she hopped through the grassy layers.

He struggled to keep up with her inhumane pace, as if it were the brightest of day.

"Wait up! I don't get how you can see when it's this dark." He complained, eyes scanning the sky.

The sun was nowhere near coming out yet. He guessed it to be around 5 O'clock or earlier.

"I can't. I just know this place like the back of my hand." She giggled in response, suddenly stopping dead in her tracks and causing him to bump into her, staggering back.

"Sorry!" She laughed, grabbing his hand before he would fall flat on his bum, "I'll lead you."

He smiled, knowing she wouldn't see, but hoping she'd realise he would be doing so.

Hence she lead him across the meadow, keeping a steady pace.

"Where exactly are we heading?"

"You'll see."

There was a plan. She hadn't told him to meet her in the middle of the night for nothing.

Nothing had amused him about her idea. Kuro loved his sleep, it gave him a different form of freedom, with no burdens to carry. Not to forget his grogginess in the mornings because, simply, he had to _stop sleeping_.

Telling her she was out of her mind, he protested and answered with a "no" - no, he would _not_ wake up in the middle of the night for some crazy excursion.

But it was hard to say no to _her_.

Because he liked her so much.

So he agreed in the end, and went along, albeit petulantly.

"We're there!"

He was surprised to notice that they had risen – they must've gone up a hill.

Feeling her soft hand slip out of his, he saw as she sat down again, eyes directed towards the twinkling heavens above her.

He gradually took a seat next to her.

"And, what exactly are we going to do?"

"Watch the stars and wait." She chirped eagerly.

"For what?" He was following her line of view now.

"For the sun to come out."

"You mean dawn?"

"Yes."

He couldn't bite back a chuckle, "Sounds good."

"I know." That smile never left her lips.

"You had to wake me up _this_ early for that..."

"Of course, dawn waits for no one."

"Agreed." Nodding, the young boy redirected his eyes to the stars, watching the blackened blue twist into a bleeding orange languidly.

* * *

_Thud!_

_Thud!_

His eyes twitched momentarily. He twisted his head to the side by an inch, swallowing down as his head tried to find comfort in the pillow it lay on.

_Thud!_

Suddenly, giggles were audible through the thick wooden door of his chamber.

He squeezed his eyes tightly at that, before gradually opening them, blinking several times.

But to his surprise, there was no light to adjust to.

Instead, it was still luminously dark outside, with dim rays of light only just managing to enter the complexity of his room, getting stuck in the thickness of the semi-transparent curtains in front of the windows.

_'What the fuck...?'_ He rubbed his orbs sorely before sitting up, the bedsheets sliding down his exposed upper body.

_Thud!_

Another wave of giggles, some of them coming from a male's mouth – _Akuma_.

With a sigh of annoyance, the Uchiha tossed his bedsheets away and got up, marching like a soldier towards the door before tearing it open violently.

It was fucking 5.45 in the morning.

It was a bloody Sunday.

_Sunday_.

His only real free day! The only fucking _day_ he got off from having to stand up early in the mornings and do all the bullshit of work and meetings and strenuous discussions and decisions that made out his life!

"Akuma!" He called through the corridors, heading towards the living-room, looking around, but not finding any presence.

Now it dawned on him that there was music being blasted to quite a degree of loudness, and the source seemed to seep from the kitchen's confines.

"Akuma!" He called more harshly, coming to his limits of tolerance.

Again, giggles and chuckles. _This_ time he recognized the female intoned voice.

_Sakura. _He spat mentally.

Sasuke's powerful hands knocked towards the kitchen's doors, flinging them open quite roughly.

There, in the middle of his beloved, usually _organised_ and _clean_ kitchen, were the pinkette and his nephew, dancing like lunatics with the radio on the table, blasting Taylor Swift's newest songs from whatever album she had bought out recently.

"Ojisan!" Akuma laughed, grinning widely as he stared at his rather mad uncle.

"Sasuke, you're awake!" Sakura shone with glee as she spoke those words.

He did not respond, instead had his hand trail to the audio device in front of him and clicking on the _Stop_ button.

"Oy!" Sakura and Akuma spoke in unison, frowning upon his actions.

"We were listening to that." The woman nodded towards the radio his hand currently found rest on.

"Have you any idea what _time_ it is?" He spoke with a harsh tone, suppressing all anger, causing him to sound rather cold.

Unwavered by his fearful attitude, Sakura shrugged, "Not dawn yet, so not 6 a.m." she grinned.

"Akuma, why are you awake?" He spat harshly.

"Well, Sakura-neechan woke me up...she said we could dance and I went along because it sounded like fun..."

The rosette could practically see the reddening of his pupils as he clenched his fists.

"You are _eight_" he stated darkly, "_You_ should be in bed right now."

"But-"

"NO buts..."

With a twirl of his eyes he twisted on his heels, receiving an affectionate pat from Sakura before he left the kitchen.

His footsteps echoed away from them and Sasuke waited until he could hear the silent and distant '_clack_' of his bedroom door before he turned vicious eyes towards the emerald-eyed devil.

"May I ask what devil's rode you into listening to some pop music at 5.45 in the morning?" he rather demanded that questioned.

"It's not pop." She sighed as if talking to an idiot, "It's country."

"Like _hell_ do I _care_ what music type it is! It's fucking 6!"

"Not quite, your previous statement was correct."

"_What_?" He was doing his best to glare daggers into her skull. Why could she not fall to bits mutely?

"It's not six." She spoke innocently.

Okay Sasuke. No reason to flip. This woman is just trying to annoy you. Ignore it, handle this maturely, you've got the upper hand. You really do.

_Clack_!

He jolted as if lightning had struck him as the overly loud feminine voice chirped up once more and filled the kitchen with _country_ singing.

The little monster had just pressed the play button and was dancing around, as if he weren't present at all, wandering over towards the stove and turning it on.

It took all of his composure to _not_ smash the device into pieces, thus also destroying the CD with horrible music which he absolutely detested. If he were honest, he hated _all_ music – loud and annoying singing didn't do his headaches good.

"What are you thinking you're _doing!?_" He was shouting by now.

Hopefully the neighbours won't come knocking at their door in a few minutes complaining.

"I'm hungry, just making some grub." With a swift hand, she grabbed a few eggs, placing them on the counter, snatching a frying pan and some herbs she found lying around.

"Do I have to repeat what time it is?"

"Nope. I have a good memory."

"Why are you awake?" He was sure to bite off her head in a second.

"Because I'm not tired." Placing the frying pan on the now flaming stove, she cracked the eggs open, watching as they sizzled and spread nicely, spitting tiny droplets.

"So you decide to terrorize the inhabitants of this house?" He still had his emotionless, ice-cracking glare smeared all over his face.

"Rather make them join my fun." She smiled the brightest smile she could muster, pretending that there was no wrong-doing at all.

"Oh, you want _fun_?" He smirked demoniacally, "I can give you some of that." He took professional steps towards her, grabbing her free wrist and pulling her around so that she faced him.

She had been so devastated last time he had pushed his tongue down her throat. He might as well try that again.

Yet before he was capable of continuing his devious plan, with which he hoped to shut her up for at least another week, she held the scorching frying-pan near his head, smirking her own cruel lip-twist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." she whispered monotonously, "This thing is bloody hot on bare skin." She gave him a quick eye-up and he realised his situation.

He was only in pants.

They had a small staring competition – wherein she fought a vicious fight with herself in order not to lose her mind in those onyx abysses of no return.

"Screw you." He muttered, letting go of her wrist and disappearing rapidly out of the kitchen.

Sakura grinned triumphantly, wanting to dance and somersault in the air.

She guessed turning the music back on would do for now though.

* * *

He sneezed.

Rubbing his eyes frustratingly, he squeezed them, doing his best to ignore the constant burn at the corners that seemed to worsen.

"Uchiha-sama?" He totally forgot his secretary was still in the room.

"Hn." Was, however, his only response.

"Are you alright?" She purred tenderly, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

Yet he didn't need that right now, that would just make him all the more tired.

"Yes, you are dismissed." he spoke coldly, watching how she frowned, then turned in silent hurt and left his office.

Giving his schedule a quick glance, he groaned in displeasure upon realising that the next thing on his list would be an appointment with Sakura.

The last woman he needed was _her_.

He hadn't slept at _all_ last night, because _someone_ decided that 12 a.m. was only just the beginning of the night.

Well, at least she would be devastated herself today.

"Good morning Uchiha-sama!"

Yeah. Scrap that.

She came in looking as fresh and newborn as any person would having had slept on clouds.

How the _fuck_ did she _do_ that?!

"Here is the report." She handed it over with an eager smile, taking a seat opposite of him, brushing some invisible dust from her lap.

With careful eyes, he scanned the document, taking out specific parts to analyse.

"You seem quite awake." He uttered in silent disgust.

How dare she be so happy when _he_ didn't get his beloved sleep? He _needed_ his fucking eight hours or he would go insane!

"Of course." Sakura sounded ever so cheery, with eyes wide opened, "I never usually sleep much. Life's to short to waste it dormant."

"Hn." He raised an elegant eyebrow, "A colour change for the children's bedroom?"

"Yes."

"Why so." He came over rather disinterest.

"Because it's for a newborn. You wouldn't know if it's a boy or a girl so we should pick a neutral colour – or paint it afterwards, if the owner desires it."

"Why would they not know, medicine has advanced nowadays you know."

Sakura rolled her eyeballs before clucking her tongue, "Well, because _some_ couples want to be surprised when the kid's born. Makes it more interesting than knowing the gender. It's kind of a tradition." She stated quite matter-of-factly.

Yet he stayed unwavered, "What a stupid decision to make."

"Well _sorry Uchiha-sama_, some people like these exciting events in their lives such as not knowing the gender of their kid until it's born."

"I didn't really refer to that, but to the fact that they wanna have kids." His eyes were focused on the report again, "Do we even know if this room is needed?"

The rosette frowned, "Well, I have been told to include it in my planning."

He stared quite blankly at her, "I cannot remember there being the subject of _kids_."

"Might I note; having kids is quite a normal ritual in a healthy relationship, nothing out of order. It would only be plausible-"

"Hn."

"of having a child's-"

"Hn."

_Bastard_, she inwardly cursed.

"Have the corrections been made?" He chucked the paper-stack quite carelessly onto the table, finally directing his eyesight towards her.

Sakura puffed air fiercely out through her nose, "Yes, of course."

"100% sure?"

"200% sure." She gave him a mocking smirk.

Yet the Uchiha simply clasped his hands together leisurely, "Blouse new?"

"Pardon?" She frowned.

His eyes shot down and up again within a split second.

Feeling uneasy, Sakura placed a delicate hand in front of her chest – in a protective manner. She had the one or other button undone, after all.

"Is...that all Uchiha-sama?" She wanted to get out, he was suddenly having a rather pestering factor about him, with his burning stares that was.

He nodded dismissively, "I'll go to the complex tomorrow to make an inspection."

"Alright." She stood up.

"Careful."

"Please what?" Was he out to irritate her?

Yet her eyes followed his line of view, which went to her rather tight skirt which gradually made its way up her milky thighs.

With a quick stretch, she righted it, blushing before leaving his office in a dash.

* * *

She couldn't believe this.

Either he was acting an infantile kid, or she was imagining things.

"It's only _a_ mattress." She stated quite angrily, hands rubbing her temples in a desperate gesture to calm her burning nerves, "And it is a good trademark, it is a perfect replacement."

"Only. _Only?_ There is no _only_ when it comes to perfection – no exceptions! Everything has to be perfect, that's what you're here for." Her _boss _had his arms crossed, staring darkly at her.

Sakura's hand brushed past the soft 2 million yen expensive Italian branded mattress, sighing to decline her frustration, "I think it is fine. It is not quite the same as the others, but that is barely noticeable."

"Is that so?"

Before she knew what was happening to her, he had grabbed her arm roughly, jerking her towards him, before he pushed her backwards, causing her ankles to hit the bed's edge and fall back on top of it.

He stood unwaveringly, staring down at her petite form with an unreadable demeanour.

"And, soft enough?" He quirked an eyebrow.

It took all self-composure to not explode at him like a furious wolverine.

"I find it quite comfortable." Rolling around demonstratively, Sakura stroked up and down the soft material, acting as if she were at home.

He did not change his facial muscles by the slightest – they all stayed intact.

"Well then" he turned for the door, "Call the company and tell them to deliver the _right_ one's."

His hand grasped the door's frame yet he halted before vanishing around the corner, "Oh, and nice panties."

Not seeing his oh so typical smirk, Sakura blushed maddeningly red as she noticed how her skirt had clambered up her legs when she fell, revealing too much for the eye.

* * *

"A synonym with six letters for mood"

"URGH!" A heavy foot stamped enraged on the ground, a loud thud echoing around the room, "I can't _believe_ that jerk! He literally is treating me like some _dog_; GOD I wanna tear his innards out!"

"Temper." Ino's eyes sparkled as if a light bulb had just been switched on, placing pen to paper and jotting down her assumption.

"The other day, yeah, he told me to paint a flower pattern above the headboard of the main bedroom. And just when I get the most professional painters to brush their designs on the walls, he comes rushing in, _scolding_ me like a kid and saying he wanted a _bouquet_ there, not a _pattern_."

"Bad communication between two parties leads to..." Staring at her crossword, the blonde wrinkled her nose in confusion.

She hated crosswords. She definitely did.

"I _did_ show him though when I got some paint on his super expensive satin suit _accidentally_. You should've seen how he gaped like a _fish_!"

"Misunderstanding...yeah that could fit..."

"Okay yeah maybe he didn't gape like a fish, but he had a fierce glow in his eyes."

"Damn, the next one's hard..."

"Ino, are you at all listening?"

"Keep your enemy's close but your friend's...Oh that one's easy!"

"Ino?"

"Closer!"

"_Ino_!"

Another stomp of the foot.

The cerulean-eyed female blinked in confusion, "Sorry babe, I just tried to solve this crossword, did you say something?"

Letting out a long, jagged breath, the pinkette dropped down onto the carpet floor, shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Crosswords, ey?"

"Weeeell, I was bored." She shrugged innocently, mustering a grin.

"You need a hobby." her friend stated flatly, staring her sincerely into the eyes.

"I know." nodding in agreement, Ino turned back towards her crossword.

"When the cat catches your tongue you cannot..."

"Speak." Sakura finished, suppressing her laughter when she saw the bright glee plastered all over Ino's face.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on his couch, letting his shoulders slump down in pleasure. _Finally_ another day was over, and he could let out a proud breath: he hadn't gone mad yet.

Thumbing the remote to his TV and watching as the news' anchorwoman informed the world about the latest happenings, he eyed the tomato in his hand for a second before taking a bite.

"Hi Ojisan." Dark eyes trailed to the young boy just trudging past him, ducking before the TV as he fled towards the corridors.

"Oy!" He called out, nodding towards him, gesturing for Akuma to return.

With a confused frown he did as wanted, standing in front of his uncle.

His finger fumbled for the mute button before he finally found it.

"We haven't talked in a while." Sasuke stated coldly, leaning forwards.

Yet his nephew shrugged in response.

"You haven't told me what happened in school."

There was a clear display of what the boy was currently thinking, and it was everything but good.

"Tell me." Trying to put on a more empathetic tone of voice, the raven-haired man sat back, prepared to listen.

"I had a fight, nothing bad. I didn't get hurt, nor hurt anyone."

Yet the arched eyebrow of the elder Uchiha spoke doubt.

Akuma sighed, "Yeah okay, one boy's got a blue eye now. I'm sorry okay, I didn't mean for it to happen. They tried to bully me and all I did was defend myself."

"You do realise your father will be anything but amused. You wanted to go to a normal school; if you cock this up-"

"I _know _for crying out loud!" He cursed himself for speaking rather disrespectfully with his uncle, but he couldn't help, "I've talked to Sakura about it."

"It's not of importance if you talked to her about it, it's important to talk to me and your father-"

"And then what?" The boy scrutinized him with his eyes, causing Sasuke to tilt his head slightly.

"All I want to do is help you."

"You? Help me? You've not even got yourself riled up. No offence uncle; I talked to Sakura, she really helped me out a lot. I like her very much, she's there for me when I need her."

"Akuma" Sasuke cursed himself for the sudden waspishness he spoke with.

"It's alright. I know you don't give much of a damn." And with that, he turned around, heading for his bedroom, ignoring as Sasuke called out to him to return immediately before he got himself into serious trouble.

Yet sighing frustratingly, he had to accept that he currently had lost the respect and trust of one of his family members.

A silent meow caught him off guard, watching as the black fur-ball which belonged to Sakura jolted delicately on top of the sofa, stretching tiredly.

He stared at its bright amber eyes, noting how he gazed back callously; he didn't seem much interested in Sasuke's presence.

Holding out his hand, the Uchiha attempted to stroke his silken midnight fur – seeing as cats usually like affection and attention, and he loved it when Akuma or Sakura did so.

But to his astonishment, the cat inched away, as if disgusted, hopping from the sofa and heading elsewhere.

"_Wow Sasuke"_ he shook his head, _"not even a cat desires your attention."_

* * *

He would've just continued with his silent walk towards his bedroom, hiding in utmost blissful sleep and rest until the sunny rays of the next day would disturb him and curse him into awakening.

Yet he was caught irritated when he found the kitchen's balcony door opened, cool breezes intruding his cosy home – well, if you could call it that.

He walked towards the dimly light area, gazing at the ground where he found the rosette scribbling something in a sketchbook currently displayed on her lap.

"What are you doing?"

She shook, as if hit by electricity, her hand immediately racing towards the place of her heart.

Looking over her shoulder, she sighed out in relief, "You had to scare me, didn't you."

He shrugged, "That's no answer."

"I'm working." She stated rudely. She didn't need him pestering her right now.

All Sakura desired was to lose herself in the supernatural softness of her bed; well, the one she was currently residing in.

She had never slept heavenlier.

"At this time? Please, no long-nighters anymore, it's during the week, you need to work."

Sakura rolled her eyes in silent scolding, "I know Sherlock. But I need to finish this. After all, it was _you_ who didn't agree with the living-room's composition; I have to change it so I can continue tomorrow without further delay."

Staying silent at first, Sasuke pocketed his hands, leaning against the ajar door, eyes scanning the crystal-clear night sky.

"Quite a tough job, what?"

Sakura wasn't sure if she should stab him to death with the nearest kitchen knife she could find for his rather sarcastic comment, or actually take it seriously.

"Definitely not easy."

"Go to bed."

"I will once this" the sketchbook was raised above her head to give him a somewhat semi-clear display of her work, "is done."

"Haruno."

Again, that stern, dark intonation came across.

"Huh?"

"Go. To. Bed."

"Sasuke listen I-"

But before she could continue her rambling and long-winded excuses, he had grabbed her pencil and drawing material, grasping her arm and pulling her up with ease.

She nearly flew over the railing.

"Who-whoa!"

With quickening steps, he tore her along the apartment, giving her no time to register what exactly he was doing, and at what speed.

Reaching the bedroom section, Sasuke pushed her without much love inside her bedroom, tossing the sketchbook and pencil on top of her bed like an expert, before shutting the door slap-bam in front of her.

Blinking in bewilderment, Sakura turned, shaking her head.

* * *

_A/N: Whaaat, Sasuke, you no like Taylor!? D: Evil! XD_

_Haha, well, I'm not too pleased with this chapter to be honest. It is more of a filler, wherein I tried to make Sasuke look somewhat stupid. After all, we all needa grow!_

_Tell me what you think! **Review my dear friends! There are many silent readers out there; your reviews motivate me!**_


	7. The Memories

_A/N: Aaah, I'm sorry the update is late again! ." I was so busy with life, having to have completed a gallery piece which took ages and also being ill for a long time and all sorts of things!_

_Don't ever fret though, my beloved readers! I do not abandon stories! _

_**Thank you for your continued support and especially the beautiful reviews! You really make my day!**_

_Now enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Memories**

Haunting flashes of smiles and sparkling, large eyes echoed like whispers in front of his inner eye.

Malachite hues twisting into the brightest of viridian one could imagine, glittering with such intensity it was blinding.

And those _smiles_.

They devastated him. Caused an inner yearning he could never sate.

A sorrow never to be diminished.

Sasuke roused himself violently.

Sakura might have stopped her night-parades, but still he found himself incapable of getting proper rest.

Lately he'd often have dreams of memories he tried so hard to forget.

The raven-haired man could not quite comprehend what caused the constant reminiscence, but it happened, and way too often for his taste.

It left him confused, unconcentrated, tired.

Sighing as he sat up, legs flipped over the side of the bed, he raised his fingers to rub his eyes as they leaned on his strong knees.

He needed a cup of coffee.

And a massage would be nice.

Something to rest him enough or drug him painless until all the strenuous meetings and paperwork was over and done with.

At least for the day.

Taking a peek with one of his obsidian eyes at the clock beside his bed, he took note that it was only 5.31 a.m.

"_Damn..._"

Luck had to curse him into not finding any long sleep anymore.

Considering the fact that he had been awake at 2a.m. once because of the scratching cat, and at 3.30 because he needed the loo.

Pushing himself off the edge, he trudged languidly outside of his room, ignoring the fact that it was still pitch black outside; well, not _quite_.

There was some sort of dim light gradually growing at the distant horizon.

Dawn was approaching, even though slowly.

Yet Sasuke knew this apartment like no other, obviously, having lived in it for so many years by now.

It was an easy and quick march through the corridors towards the living room and thus into the kitchen, where some tomatoes lay expectantly on the counter for him to grab and pop into his mouth.

He chewed contently, near to _happily_ as he returned back into the living room, asking himself if the news were on right now so that he had at least _something_ to do.

After all, he doubted he'd manage to sleep again.

He was, even though not prepared to admit, scared of those _dreams_.

He couldn't take all the visions and flashbacks which constantly plagued his healthy mind.

Sasuke knew that if they popped up more and more frequently, he might lose himself to insanity.

The bright light of the TV screen blinded him at first, causing the Uchiha to squint his eyes before they finally adjusted.

Out of _respect_ he tuned the volume down so that it was barely audible.

He turned once more, returning to the kitchen to grab more tomatoes when he noted a dark figure seated outside on the balcony.

Halting, he expected the worst, when he made out the delicate contours and the soft shading of light as the sun peeked over the hilltops in the far distance.

Sasuke frowned upon recognizing Sakura's figure.

Instead of interrupting her, however, he decided to watch.

She sat perfectly still, legs stretched out, hands behind her to support herself in a more or less upright position.

He gazed as the melting orange hues poured over her round, heart-shaped face and softened her features further.

She enjoyed the warmth, he could tell by her blissful look.

It painted her hair a maddening pinkish red, causing it to shine brightly and make the twisting, winding corkscrew locks seem immaculate and artistic.

He shook himself out of his reverie.

So what?

Sakura liked to waste her time up early in the morning to watch dawn.

_Stupid_.

There was nothing special about the sun popping up every day at the same time.

That was its job.

That was the way of nature and physics.

Well, if it fascinated her. As long as she didn't terrorize the whole block into joining her _fun_, she was allowed to do whatever pleased her mind.

Shrugging, the Uchiha left the kitchen and returned to the living-room.

He had better things to do.

* * *

"Akuma, take a shower now!" He called angrily through the polished wooden door as he knocked harshly twice, before returning to his room to righten his shirt.

Having decided to take the boy to school for once to show that he somewhere, deeply down, _did_ care for his nephew, Sasuke was rushing to prepare his own attire and necessary extras.

He never knew how lazy and slow the kid liked to be.

Nothing like the rest of the Uchiha heirs, Sasuke thought disapprovingly.

Still not hearing a rouse from the room, he called out once more "Akuma!"

There was a sudden _bang_ of the door and muffled footsteps, indicating someone trudging along in socks.

The raven-haired man let out a strained sigh.

Okay, so he wasn't in best terms with his nephew right now.

And had lost his respect.

Didn't mean the world would go under, did it?

Sasuke usually dismissed any attention not received quite quickly.

When he needed attention to sate his inner self, he could quickly gain it. It wasn't for nothing that women from all over chased after him like he was the hottest price in town.

Which, well, he _was_.

He was even in magazines to prove this.

The kind a girl would hide under her bed – if they had the need to _hide_ anything like that at all.

So what did it matter to him if his nephew currently displayed a strong dislike towards his rather ignorant, asshole, arrogant jerk of a-

Okay yeah.

Sasuke understood.

Something needed to change. He needed to regain the trust and admiration of Akuma was quickly as he had gained it in first place.

When the boy had been so small and easily inspired by his cool, successful and handsome big Uncle.

Finishing with adjusting his tie, satisfied with his neat appearance, the charcoal-eyed man left his dorm and trudged over the the bathroom door opposite the bedrooms.

His ears made out the distinct noise of splashing, pouring water and the smell of hot steam rising together with almond and honey shampoo.

He knocked twice.

"Akuma?" He better be showering now, or he'd be late for school and earn himself more scrutiny from the teachers already.

Upon hearing no answer, which caused a vein to pop at the side of his temple, Sasuke grabbed the door handle.

He might be angry with him, but he _still_ had some form of respect to display.

He couldn't walk around acting as he pleased and believing he didn't have to pay for the consequences.

The Uchiha's had a name to preserve and uphold, not to ruin and trample on.

So how _dare_ the boy just turn on the tap to make it seem he was under the shower, when really, he was lazying around?

He trudged inside, seeing as the door possessed no lock, and was greeted by a misty cloud of drenching steam.

Strong fragrances of shampoo, a bit too feminine for his taste, invaded his nostrils and he sneezed.

So maybe the skunk _was_ in the shower but decided to be a little brat who needn't answer his Uncle's calls.

"Akuma, turn down the heat." He scolded, moving towards where he knew the shower stood.

The faucet was turned off, the gushing noise diminished immediately, not without leaving a silent echo within Sasuke's hearing.

As the fog was gradually sinking towards the ground, Sasuke was surprised to make out a curvaceous, tender body followed by tumbling, soaking pink hair and-

_Pink _hair!?

Uh-oh.

"Sasuke!?" He heard the aghast voice of none other than Sakura shout through the mist, seeing her emerald eyes glower at him in horror and shock before he felt a harsh, sharp pain inflicted on his left cheek.

He shook his face, fingers immediately flying up to the consequential throb that now possessed his carefully shaved skin.

"Get out!" she roared as her frantic fingers grabbed for the soft towel to cover her exposed contours, "NOW!"

He rushed backwards, grabbing the door and shutting it behind him as he stood outside, eyes wide from shock and his cheek still stinging painfully.

"Ojisan?" He heard a meek question, turning his head much to late to see his nephew stand there with a bowl of rice and some chopsticks, nibbling on them, "What're you doing?"

_Oh wonderful_.

The day couldn't have started any better.

* * *

The ball flew artistically over the blue-streaked sky, spinning rapidly before landing exactly where he had planned for it to land.

With a swift kick, he managed the ball near the goal, past the incapable goalkeeper and inside, flinging it roughly against the net.

"GOAL!" a boy behind him, who was playing on his team, called joyously.

He smirked in triumph, turning to watch the spinning sphere be thrown out of the goalkeepers hands and towards the field.

He was speedy like a cat, catching it in no time manoeuvring it elegantly back towards the goal, shooting it in like a football star.

They all cheered in joy.

Some girls giggled, but he showed no interest.

One had especially flamboyant curly hair.

Which caused his eyes to widen fractionally, raising his right arm so that he could view the wristwatch attached to it.

"I need to go!" he announced quickly, before turning away from the field and trudging towards the cluster of trees at the other side.

"What!? You can't leave now that we are winning man!" A boy called devastatingly.

"I have a place to be right now, you gotta play without me." He didn't care for their approval or not; he needed to be somewhere and that was all that mattered.

"Let him go." the blonde kid muttered, "He has a _date_."

A gush of mocking "Uuuuh's" rushed after him, but he swatted that off coolly.

"He's got a _girlfriend_."

"He's going to meet her secretly and then he'll kiss her!"

"Haha! How disgusting!"

Stupid talk, Kuro mused.

Stupid talk for some nearly nine year olds.

But what did he expect?

* * *

"Did you manage to displease a woman?" Large, dark eyes blinked calmly in front of him as Hena stopped her busy typing to stare at her boss in mild shock and pleasing surprise.

Why pleasing?

Well, the old lady would be lying if she said the young boy didn't deserve a slap or two.

With all the women he usually..._had_ it was a miracle that no insanely crazy husband or hurt ex suddenly popped up in the office with determined intentions of _roasting_ the Uchiha's balls and insisting in Hena's office to do so.

Often-times she would imagine such scenarios, having calculated an exact probability of what any of the women that _constantly_ marched in and out of this place like they owned it actually wanted from Uchiha Sasuke.

1% went to stabbing him 37 times and jumping out of the window, dying a blood-splattering death on the cold harsh road outside and making a big scene out of it in newspapers for at least 2 weeks.

99% went to seducing him into fucking their brains out.

Up until now her calculations had always been precisely accurate.

Even though she never got into the first stated situation.

Ever.

"_Lucky little boy."_ she chastised inwardly, trying to stiffle her laughter when she once more inspected the bright red patch on his left cheek.

He grunted darkly.

"Is Uchiha Sasuke gonna tell me the fantastic story of his first proper time being beaten up by a woman because he is a selfish jerk?"

"He is _not_-" the words came out disapprovingly together with a dark glower which would have caused any other person to piss their pants.

Not so Hena.

"-gonna tell you such a story."

Now she had to chuckle.

Could you blame her?

Her lips wrinkled upwards as the elder secretary handed him an icepack wrapped in a thin, small towel for him to cool his cheek.

The pinkette had a _damn harsh right hand._

His cheek felt like it was on the verge of exploding.

"Then may I at least know the name of the feisty admirable woman who had the guts to slap _the_ Uchiha Sasuke?"

"What would it bring you?" he still growled lowly.

"I want to congratulate her on her courage and award her the honourable certificate of _"You have guts"." _Hena twirled her eyes, "What do you _think_ I'll be up to?"

"Sakura..." He held her gaze for several seconds.

Nothing passed between them except for silence. Both were fantastic in concealing exact thoughts and emotions.

"The pink haired bubbly lady with the funny imagination? You live with her right? She declined your invitation into-"

"Hena you know _exactly_ who I mean, she is walking in and out here so often and has quite a unique colour of hair, it is _impossible not_ to remember her."

"Sweet how you said that."

"Said what."

"The last sentence. Sounds nearly romantic. If you take out the dark tone of voice you are currently using, of course."

"Hn."

She clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth before smiling lightly again.

"Well, what did you say to cause her such fury? Tell her she was fat? Said her work was lousy? Insult her hair?"

"No."

Hena raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you tried to hook up with the poor thing."

"Would it surprise you?"

"No, but I am a hundred percent sure she would decline. Such an innocent girl doesn't belong in the bed of a man like you."

"I did not try to hook up with her."

"Then what?"

"I...surprised her in the shower."

Another moment of gushing silence filled the air between them.

"And that is _not_ counted as an attempt to hook up with-"

"I was _not_ trying to hook up with her!" He nearly roared.

"You are right. It is more so counted as being a perverted _stalker_-"

"_Hena." _Aah, she knew that tone.

The threatening, low growl of her boss when he was on the verge of exploding.

Not a sight one must behold.

She had seen it many times, when he scorned business-friends and employees.

Hena had never been the target of his outbursts. She didn't want to start with that, either.

"Alright, alright. I'll zip my lips up."

"Thank you."

Another chuckle.

She just _couldn't_ help it.

* * *

"I really like your hair." he smiled at her sweetly, mustering the best curl of his lips.

The tears still streaked down her cheeks, staining them a rosy hue and leaving them to glitter in the evening sun.

"T-Thank you..." she hiccuped afterwards.

"Ignore their comments, they don't count. It doesn't count what anyone says about your hair..."

His eyes were focused tenderly on her the whole time. His gaze never wavered.

She tried to look him into his eyes with her large, forest-green orbs.

"...it only matters what I say." but his words came out in such a tiny whisper he believed she did not quite hear.

* * *

He could not _believe_ the words which infiltrated his conscience.

Hena was _not_ just saying that right now, was she?

She had to be joking. This all was to be a stupid joke.

Before he quite knew, anger clutched at him like a maddened monster, causing him to abruptly stop his paperwork, stand up and storm out of the office not before grabbing his keys and blazer.

"Uchiha!" Hena called after him, still standing with the small piece of paper neatly tucked into her hands.

Yet the raven-haired business-owner ignored her protest-filled calls and continued his angered trudge towards the bottom of the building and inside the car he owned and drove around this place.

Turning on the engine harshly, he manoeuvred his way out of the parking lot and made a dash for the primary school of his nephew.

The boy had uttered one wish. _One_. Bloody. Wish.

To be let to live a normal life for at least a short amount of time.

Sakura included.

With going to school and all.

If that were to be your biggest dream, then how come you try and do everything to ruin it!?

Not caring for the law and safety regulations and the dangers of being discovered, he grabbed his cell phone and dialled in Sakura's number.

His words were short and gruff.

"Sakura. To school, now, Akuma was in a fight again."

He didn't wait to listen to her exasperated tone and shocked cry, simply dabbing the red button and continuing his drive.

Finally reaching his desired designation, and entering the complexity with quickened steps, he halted as Akuma's tutor stood slap bang in front of him; she probably wanted to go see if he had arrived.

He was glad to not have _bumped_ into her and thus caused another discomforting situation that day.

"Uchiha-san." she spoke, mildly surprised.

"I'll talk to him at home." Sasuke threw in assuringly, not sure what to actually say. He had never been a parent himself, had never desired to start a family.

And Akuma wasn't doing well in winning him over to reconsider.

"Yes...well, this time he seems to have beat up three boys solely. They are all alright, just some bruises, but still, as I have said before, we-"

"Yes." he interrupted her with a seductive smile.

He needed no explanations, he knew the consequences and the warnings.

She needn't repeat.

He had no nerve for that right now.

"I promise to take care of the matter." He spoke calmly, looking her deeply into the eyes before turning to approach Akuma, who received a dark scrutinizing _glare_.

"Akuma, we are going." He barked before dashing back outside the building, the young boy stumbling to keep up.

Just as he exited the place, he saw Sakura running towards them with a worried facial expression.

"Hey, I'm here, what did the teacher say?" She huffed in between pants.

"We're heading home. Get inside the car."

Even though the rosette was assured the command was directed at the young nephew, she got inside nonetheless without further ado.

He was in a particularly foul mood today.

She couldn't blame him, she knew her slaps hurt.

The drive home was as silent as Sakura remembered their first journey to be. She guessed Sasuke stuck to this strategy in order not to lose control over the vehicle and cause a massive crash and maybe even multiple death.

So when they were finally back at the apartment, all inside and door shut firmly, she knew to plop her fingers inside her ears as he roared across the living room.

"Akuma! Seriously!? Twice?"

The boy sighed.

"I thought you had everything _sorted out_ with Sakura." He mocked as he spat the words.

"It's not that easy." he whispered, pouting and glaring at the carpet.

"Alright, _what_ in God's name is _not easy_ about _not_ getting into fights at school!? You are _eight_! _Eight year olds _ aren't _supposed_ to get into fights!"

"_What_ would you understand!? The young Uchiha bellowed back, "Not like you _car_e except for the damn reputation of this damn family! Nobody ever asked what happened, what _I_ feel! You all just wanna tell me how to behave perfectly like...like some _Disney prince!"_

Instead of continuing their argument as Sakura had expected, which partially amused her because she was to see an eight year old tell off great Uchiha Sasuke, Akuma pushed passed them and disappeared within his own confines with an evident _thud_.

Sakura could tell a storm was brewing inside of Sasuke. The colour of his midnight eyes shift microscopically, displaying and evident rage from having suddenly been released, noting the determination in his feet to step and follow the kid inside his room and give him a good lecture or two.

And as crazy and insane her actions might seem to anyone else, for she knew not to poke a lion that was ready for attack, she stopped him, grabbing his arm quite forcefully and holding him back.

His large, enraged eyes pierced menacingly into hers as he demanded visually for her to let go, if she knew what was best for her.

But her determination didn't waver.

"Sasuke, that won't help him at all."

"Well, _your_ advice didn't help him much either, did it?" He tried to contain himself.

"_Nor_ will yours! There is more to the story than you would know!" She barked, scowling at him in return.

"_What_." Came the rude inquiry.

"He was trying to protect a girl." it came out so softly and innocently.

It sounded so familiar.

So known and clear and just like a _déjà vu_.

He frowned in confusion.

"She gets bullied a lot. I don't know why but he was only standing up for her."

Sakura's expression softened as much as did his as he relaxed within her grip.

"So...what do you suggest I do." he finally queried after a long thoughtful moment of speechlessness.

She looked at him in surprise.

His eyes didn't meet hers a he said that.

"Talk to him in a more empathetic way. I know you yourself were a model pupil back in the days, but _try_ to imagine his situation and damn it, _ask_ _him how he feels_."

He stared at her with doubt, unsure if he could act so...out of character.

"I'll help you." She smiled warmly at him, causing a weird tingle in his stomach for a few nano-seconds before it left, and he decided to follow her towards Akuma's room.

"_Try be empathetic, huh?"_ He sneered inwardly, _"Not that hard..."_

* * *

"Shut up!" He roared with an angered expression, jumping to his feet.

But the boy in front of him just laughed and sneered, "Why? Are you _angry_ because I insulted your _girlfriend_?"

His glare intensified.

"How sweet of you to always go see her _secretly_. The freak and the rich runt all together romantically. Let's all feel sick."

"Shut. Up!" He growled lowly, his temper becoming worse and worse with every second he had to continue listening to his _classmate_.

"C'mon, why do you waste your time with _her_? You could do better, you know. Girls like you, after all. So don't spend it with the bubblegum haired weirdo and her ugly green eyes and flowers and-"

That was it.

He wasn't having anymore of it.

Kuro lunged for the boy, forcing him to the ground and beating him senseless.

Thus it was no surprise for him to have landed in the headmaster's office, being picked up by his father a little after school ended.

And it had unnerved him senseless when he sat within the car in utter silence.

No word spoken.

No comments exchanged.

But he could feel the boiling anger radiating off his father a mile away.

Hence, when they got home and Sasuke tried to mad-dash to his bedroom, it was only to be expected that he cringed when his _beloved dad_ spoke his name sternly, calling for him to stop and return.

Kuro had never been told off worse.

His father could be quite an impressive and intimidating personality.

The punishment was lenient, he guessed, having to be locked up inside the house for three weeks straight.

He was glad he wasn't to be quitting school and attending home-tutoring once more.

But the boy needed his freedom.

Sitting in front of his desk, glaring at a book from his own grand library, which he had read over and over again (just like all the others), was not what he desired to do right now, however.

Usually, Kuro wouldn't be bothered by such happenings.

He'd dismiss it as nothing to be worried about, he wouldn't miss hanging about outside with others for 3 weeks.

And indeed it wasn't the fact that he didn't get to see his friends to play football.

Or attend lessons like a normal student.

Not even going to see a movie (they had their own home cinema after all) or visit a friend around their house and try their mother's home cooked specialities (he had cooks; his mom would never be found swinging the cooking-spoon).

No.

The reason he had this twisting, heavy feeling at the pit of his stomach was because being grounded meant being hindered from seeing Rosalia.

_That_ was something he could simply not endure.

Because of his stupidity and weak temper, he had ruined the chance of spending time with _her_.

Three weeks could easily turn into three years this way.

And what made it all the more worse than it already was?

_She didn't even know_.

He had no chance of informing her, he was banned from going outside.

Not like he knew where she lived, anyway. Or her phone number.

Damn it! Not even her proper _name_!

And though some might find it strange they hadn't exchanged their true identities, considering how close of friends they were, for them it was something _special_.

They still had secrets to reveal, and promised to do so when the time was ripe.

But not now.

Kuro sighed heavily.

How would she react to him missing at their usual meeting spot near the large cherry tree?

Would she feel lonely? Irritated? Devastated? Betrayed?

He would not know.

But he was somehow convinced she would be mad at him, and he feared once he was released from his temporary prison, he'd have a hard time reasoning with her.

Yet Kuro knew their bond and he knew Rosalia.

She _would_ understand.

She _knows_ he wouldn't leave her hanging without a proper reason, right?

_Right_?

Lazy eyes dug themselves into the neatly printed text, but the words turned into a jumble of nonsense within his mind, because he just felt so utterly _guilty._

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Kuro called, believing it to be one of the maids requesting if he wanted dinner or whatever.

_Knock! Knock!_

"I said come-"

_Bang!_

Frowning, he stood up from his study place, trudging to the door and opening it silently.

There was no one outside.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Kuro turned, eyes scanning around wildly, until they stopped at his balcony door.

Even within darkness she glowed like the sun.

Her smile was bright and her eyes sparkly, just how be remembered them to be every day.

"Kuro!" Her harsh whisper reached his delicate ears.

He took quick steps to the door and flung it open.

"Rosalia! What are you doing- how did you _get_ here!?" His tone was a mixture of shock and disbelief, underplayed by the sheer happiness he felt because of seeing her.

The girl giggled tenderly, "I snuck in! When I noticed you weren't coming to our usual meeting I knew something was fishy, so I came here to check on you..."

Kuro smirked, letting her past him inside his warm confines, "How do you know where I live?"

"The blonde boy you always play football with told me. I asked him when I was looking for you, because I thought you might be on the fields with your friends."

Kuro chuckled.

He knew she wouldn't misinterpret.

And he liked her very much for that.

"I still don't know how you got past the guards and alarms, though." he spoke playfully, still not quite believing her to be _actually be inside his room_.

"Well, a secret makes a woman a woman." she tapped the side of her nose and gave him a smug smile, causing both to burst out in laughter.

Until the young boy covered both of their mouths with his small hands.

"We have to be silent." He whispered once more, "Or they'll notice you are here."

She nodded quickly.

"I take it you are grounded?"

"Yup."

"How come?"

Twisting his head to another direction, he glanced at the window, "I..."

"Tell me, I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

Looking into her eyes, Kuro smiled.

She was being sincere and was attempting to help him.

She knew he had a reputation to keep up and a name to hold and that it wasn't easy being _him_.

She wanted him to know that she would understand, and help wherever she could.

"I beat up a boy."

her large orbs widened even further.

"How come?"

"He...said...bad things...about you." Scratching the back of his head, Kuro avoided her gaze.

"Oh..." was all she answered, however.

Silence filled the room momentarily, seemingly stifling.

"I'm sorry." Rosalia finally spoke, a clear tone of guilt present within her voice.

"It's not your fault! That guy had to right to say such things! I don't regret what I did, even if it means I'm grounded for three weeks now."

He watched her bite her lip worriedly as she averted her stare.

"Well..." a sudden, mischievous glitter sparked within her malachites as an idea popped inside her head, "We could, you know, sneak out." Rosalia nodded her head towards the balcony, "I got in here, I can get out easily. We spend time together and you return here before anyone notices!"

His charcoal orbs inspected her critically, before a gradual smirk formed on his lips, "You sure about that?"

"Why not. It depends on you, really."

Taking a quick peek at his wrist-watch, Kuro began to smile, "I have two hours before they will call me for dinner. A maid usually comes to my door but asks for permission to enter first."

Their eyes connected.

"You think that's enough time?"

Rosalia nodded eagerly, a rouge colour painting her cheeks as she smiled brightly, "That'll do." outstretching her hand, she turned towards the glass door, "Let's go, Kuro! We only have two hours to get out and back in here again!"

Laughing, he took her hand, leaving the pink haired girl to do the rest.

Suddenly he did not mind the idea of being grounded more often.

* * *

_A/N: Sasuke is trying people, he is trying! Expect next chapter to have some SasuSakuness, if mild and only just starting._

_**Don't forget to review! All you silent readers, you review too! Even if it is just a word! **__I feel terrible when I don't get many reviews and it is demotivating! D: I know you all like to get reviews yourself, so do as you want others to do to you! XD_

_Oh, and don't forget to check out my other stories, such as __**Not the loving Kind**__ and __**Nightshadows**__ – all SasuSaku stories!_

_Thanks! *blows kisses*_


End file.
